Hotel of Horrors
by Blackfire Warrior of the Sky
Summary: When Wildcat Chris Harris and Jeff Jarrett plan a charity wrestling event things go wrong as wrestlers enter the haunted hotel that was once used as an asylum.
1. Naughty Cat

_A/N : This is going to be a bit of a creepy story and if you don ' t like scary stuff then don ' t read._

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the TNA stars past or present . I do own the story . _

**Hotel of Horrors **

Chapter 1 : Naughty Cat

_**Years ago , when the world was dark and evil, asylums were put all over the world to keep the insane from merging with the innocent. These aslyums promoted different ways of understanding what was going through the minds of criminals and murderous psychopaths, like the electroshock therapy , the gyrating chair , freezing temperatures , starving , or being tied down and locked in cages like rats , all of this was being done to these poor people. Even children that had disabilities or behavioral problems. Once the knowledge became known of how some of these people were cruelly treated , the government shut down these asylums one by one . Some of the asylums were torn down over time , but some became work buildings , hospitals , and even remodeled into fine hotels or hotels were built on top of the spot that once stood an asylum. That is where our story starts . **_

**Hotel**

" This will be perfect thank you . " Chris Harris said looking around at the hotel that would serve as the wrestlers ' place to stay in a couple of weeks .

Chris Harris had planned a special charity wrestling event to raise money for the American Cancer Association so they could continue to do good research to finding a cure for cancer . He had contacted Jeff Jarrett to be the promoter since he didn ' t have promoters license and they had sat down and got a list of wrestlers to invite . Some of them were his own friends from Impact Wrestling .

" Of course sir , just let me know if you need anything . " said the hotel manager as he walked away from Chris.

" Thank you , Stan . " Chris said . He thought it would be a good idea to explore the hotel to know if he got a good deal for the place . The arena already looked good for the coming week.

Chris walked through the hotel , he liked everything and then he came to a door with an odd looking symbol on it . He walked closer to the symbol and touched it which made the door open. Being the curious Wildcat that he is , he went in .

" What is this place ? " Chris asked himself , it was full of cobwebs and dust , it looked like a weird library . He walked to a book that laid open and when he saw what was in it , he sudden felt afraid and then the door slammed behind him making him turn and see Stan .

" Stan ? " Chris asked .

" You are a naughty boy to go through the doctors things , he will be very upset with you . " Stan said .

" Doctor ? What are you talking . . . ? " Chris was saying as something stuck him in the back of the neck making him drowsy until he fell to the floor asleep .

" Good boy , Stan " The Mad Doctor said .

" Thank you Doctor , there will be more patients coming soon . " Stan said

" Good and as long as you be a good boy , you won ' t have to go for more treatment my boy . " The Mad Doctor said .

" Yes sir , Doctor . " Stan said and left the room , dragging Chris to a special room and preparing him for the doctor .

" Now to my first new patient . " The Mad Doctor said

**Evil Medical Lab **

Chris woke up in a strange medical lab , he was completely naked , vunerable , and tied down on an exam table . He looked around at the different utensils and torture equipment .

" Man , Jarrett was right curiousity really does kill the Wildcat . " Chris said scared of what would happen to him .

" So , you are the new patient ? " The Mad Doctor said walking in .

Chris looked at the evil doctor .

" Who are you ? " Chris asked afraid .

" I am the doctor sent her to treat your illness . " The Mad Doctor said .

" I don ' t have an illness . " Chris said .

" Denial is all part of the illness . I will make you all better . Now we need to keep you from peeing on yourself and if you start being a bad boy I will have to get the whip . Of course you did go through my private library , so you will already get a punishment , my boy . " The Mad Doctor picking up an applicator and taking Chris ' s dick into his hands .

Chris stopped talking when he felt the doctor handling his manhood , his fingers were cold and clammy like death . The doctor looked at the tiny pisshole on Chris and stuck the applicator in him rubbing as he went in . Chris soon felt burning in his dick .

" Aaahhhh! It burns , aaahhh! " Chris screamed .

" Ssshhh , that was to sterilize you son . " Mad Doctor said and then used iodine which made the pain ease .

" Please , stop . " Chris said breathing heavily .

" I will when I make you all better . " The Mad Doctor said sticking a catheter in the Wildcat ' s dick .

Chris couldn ' t believe what was happening to him , but here he was tied to a table with an evil doctor sticking things in his dick.

" Now , for your punishment . " Mad Doctor said as Stan came in and flipped Chris over on to his stomach , locking him back into place . Whatever they put in Chris made him not be able to move .

Chris didn ' t like this , he couldn ' t see what was happening , but he felt something being stuck up his ass and it didn ' t feel so good .

" What are you doing to me ? " Chris asked .

" Giving you an enema . " The Mad Doctor said letting the hot water and soap solution run into Chris ' s bowels .

Chris felt himself start to cramp in his stomach and it hurt .

" Retain it or you will be punished worse " The Mad Doctor said .

Soon the whole enema had empty into Chris and the doctor allowed him to let it go in a bed pan . He did several enemas to the Wildcat and none of them felt good .

" Good , you did good with holding it . Now for your punishment for going in my private room. " Mad Doctor said .

" Please , I ' m sorry , I will leave and never come back if you let me go . " Chris was hurting and crying .

" Sorry , can ' t do that my boy . Stan bring me the paddle and whip . " The Mad Doctor said .

" Yes doctor . " Stan said bringing the paddle and whip to the doctor .

Chris didn ' t say because he was now to scared to speak , but the next thing he felt was a wooden paddle smacking him hard on the ass .

" Ow , Ow, Ow , ahh , please , stop , I ' m sorry , I ' ll be good , I ' ll be good . " Chris cried out .

After the paddling , the doctor grabbed the whip and whipped Chris all over .

" Aaaahhhh! " Chris screamed .

" Its okay son , I will make you all better . " The Mad Doctor laughed evilly .

" Jarrett ! Storm ! Help Me ! " Chris screamed .


	2. Screams of Pain

_A/N: So , this is how things are going to start . Wildcat plans a good thing and it turns sour in an instant ._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the TNA stars past or present . I do own the story, Mad Doctor, and Stan_

Chapter 2 : Screams of Pain

**One Week Later **

James Storm and Robert Roode walked into the hotel late in the afternoon.

" Man , I can ' t wait to see Chris again . " James Storm said , he was bouncy because he was excited to see his best friend.

" I hear you James , but calm down . " Robert Roode laughing at his buddy ' s excitement .

They were standing in the hotel lobby getting ready to check in .

" Hey James , Bobby , " Jarrett walked up to them .

" Hey Jarrett , " James and Bobby both said .

" You guys ready to wrestle ? " Jarrett asked .

" Always , " James said .

" Yes , we are , Jeff . " Roode agreed .

" Good , Roode you are going to be teaming with Petey Williams tomorrow and James we are going to reunite AMW for one night . " Jarrett said .

" Petey , where is he ? " Roode looked around .

" Here , Bobby , " Petey Williams said .

" Hey , Petey , " Roode said hugging him .

" Good to see you man . " Petey said .

" You too , " Roode said .

" Cowboy, " Petey said holding his hand out.

" Petey, " Storm said shaking Petey ' s hand .

" How have you been ? " Petey asked .

" Pretty good , can ' t complain about a thing . What about you ? " James asked .

" Not bad man , not bad at all . " Petey chuckled .

" Jarrett , Jarrett , Jarrett , " Christopher Daniels and Frankie Kazarian chanted coming in the hotel lobby .

" Bad Influence is here . " James said .

" Yeah we can hear them before we see them . " Bobby said .

" But , you still love us . " Daniels said .

" We do ? " Petey asked .

" Yes , you do . " Frankie said .

" Only on the days that start with T . " Jarrett said .

" Tuesdays and Thursdays , " Daniels said .

" Hey , you are suppose to love us everyday . " Frankie said .

" That is the reason I got a wife . " James said .

" Why ? " Daniels and Kaz asked .

" To love her everyday . " James said .

" Good one , James . " Bobby chuckled , Petey and Jarrett were laughing too .

Just then AJ Styles walked in with Chris Harris .

" Thank you for doing this AJ . " Chris said .

" No problem , Chris , its for a good cause man . " AJ said .

" Cancer research is definitely a good cause . " Chris agreed .

" Chris , " James ran up and hugged him .

" Hey , James , see someone is glad to see me . " Chris said .

" Of course , why wouldn ' t I be happy to see my longtime , best friend and AMW brother ? " James asked .

" True, I missed you too , Cowboy . " Chris said hugging him back .

" So , AJ , how have you been , man ? " James asked turning to Styles once he had let go of Chris .

" I ' m good Storm , real good mate . " Styles said shaking hands with the Cowboy.

" So , Chris , how about a beer ? " James asked .

" Of course man , of course , there is a bar right here in the hotel . But , let me go take care of a few things first . " Chris said walking away.

" Sure , bro , just don ' t take to long . " James laughed .

Soon more stars had gotten to the hotel and were settling in not knowing what was in store for the guests that night .

**Dungeon **

The Mad Doctor walked in and took off the Chris Harris disguise he had made for himself to trick the guests coming into the hotel or old asylum . Soon he would have his new patients , but first to see to the one he already had . The Doctor looked over at the real Wildcat , Chris Harris , hanging from the ceiling by his arms and completely naked .

Chris was looking right at the Doctor even though he couldn ' t move his head because of exhaustion from the torture . The Mad Doctor and Stan had tortured him for days the following week because of his failure to comply with what the Doctor wanted him to do . Chris , tried to convince him that he wasn ' t ill and that if the Doctor woud let him go , he would make everyone leave and not come back and he wouldn ' t disturb the Doctor again , but the evil man wouldn ' t listen . Chris wasn ' t even sure if he really was a man , but he was definitely real and hands on about everything and none of what he did to the Wildcat felt good .

" Ah , my patient is a wake , good , good . " The doctor grabbed a cup from the table in the corner of the room .

" What are you going to do ? " Chris asked .

" Collect a little sample . " The Doctor said .

Chris breathed a deep breath and gulped , he was learning what it was like to face a new level of fear and pain and Harris didn ' t like it to much .

" You have no reason to be frightened , this won ' t hurt if you do as I ask . " The Mad Doctor said .

" Everything else has hurt . " Chris glared at the Doctor .

" Yes , but they had too , so , I can make you all better . " The Doctor came closer to Chris with the cup .

" What are you doing ? " Chris asked as the Doctor place the cup up under his dick and held his dick in the cup .

" I want you to pee in the cup , my boy . " The Doctor said .

" No ! I am not going to play your sick game and trick my friends . " Chris got the courage to say .

" Fine , I will get it out of you one way or another . Stan , take our friend here to the lab . " The Mad Doctor said . Chris looked at the Doctor scared .

" Yes , Doctor " Stan came to the door and stuck Chris in the neck with some stuff that made him completely immobile . Then he unchained the Wildcat and took him to the lab .

" No , No ! Stop , aaahhh ! " Chris screamed when they beat him and stuck the catheter back in .

**Hotel Part of the Asylum**

Gail Kim and Jackie Moore were walking through the hotel when they heard a loud scream like someone in pain .

" What was that ? " Gail asked .

" It sounded like someone in pain . " Jackie said looking around and then they heard another scream .

" Who is that ? " Jackie asked .

" It sounded familiar , but I can ' t place my finger on it . " Gail said and then they heard the loudest of the scream .

Jackie and Gail looked at each other and ran down the hall as fast as they could until they ran into James Storm talking to Andy Douglas and Chase Stevens also known as the Naturals .

" James ! Naturals ! " Jackie and Gail ran straight to them .

" Hey , Jackie , Gail , what happened ? " James asked concerned that something bad had happened to the girls .

" Did you guys hear someone scream just now ? " Jackie asked .

" No , " Andy said .

" Not at all ? " Gail asked .

" Nope , nothing . " Chase answered .

" I know what we heard . " Jackie said quieter looking down remembering the scream .

" What was it ? " James asked curious and still concerned .

" It was like someone was screaming in pain . " Gail said .

" And each one kept getting louder and louder and the last one was so loud . I can ' t believe you guys didn ' t hear it . " Jackie said .

" Not only that the voice was familiar to me , but I am not sure how . " Gail said .

" Are you girls sure you heard it ? " Andy asked .

" Yes , we are . " Gail and Jackie both said .

" And no we haven ' t been drinking . " Jackie said looking at Storm .

" I didn ' t say anything and I believe you heard something , but what could be so familiar to Gail in this hotel ? We ' ve never been here before . " James said .

" I don ' t know , but I know it sounded familiar . " Gail thinking .

" It was kind of creepy , too . " Jackie said .

Jackie and Gail looked at each other wondering what they heard or if they would hear it again .


	3. Bloodstains

_A/N : Any of you scared yet and whose scream was it that Jackie Moore and Gail Kim was hearing and why only them ?_

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the TNA, WWE , or ROH stars that will appear in this fanfict . I do own the Mad Doctor , Stan , and the story . _

Chapter 3 : Bloodstains

**Hotel Bar **

James Storm , Bobby Roode , Eric Young , Petey Williams , and the Naturals were at the hotel bar , drinking beer and hanging out when both Matt and Jeff Hardy walked up with Shannon Moore and Shane Helms .

" Hey , gents , mind if we join you ? " Matt asked .

" No , of course not , but I didn ' t think you guys still drink alcoholic beverages ? " Bobby asked .

" We don ' t , but that doesn ' t mean we can ' t hanging out does it ? " Jeff asked .

" Of course not , pull up a chair . " Petey answered .

" Thank you , " Shane said and they sat at the table with the guys .

" So , I take it Chris or Jarrett called you guys about this charity event they have planned ? " Chase asked .

" Yes , Chris , called us . " Shannon said .

" Jarrett called us . " Andy looked at the guys .

" So , where is Chris ? We haven ' t seen him all night . " Eric wondered .

" Saw him when we first got to the hotel , but not since then . " Roode answered .

" He is probably busy seeing as he planned this whole thing . " Matt said .

James was still thinking about what Jackie Moore and Gail Kim had heard . He believed the girls heard something and wasn ' t sure why it sounded familiar to Gail . James had never been in this hotel and as far as he knew Gail never been here either so why would things be familiar to her .

" James ! " Roode had been calling his name for awhile now .

" Yeah, Bobby ? " James asked .

" I said Chris is coming . " Roode said .

James looked up to see the Wildcat coming towards them with a red - head on his arm , they were laughing like old friends .

" That ' s Maria Kanellis , " Jeff said .

" From WWE ? " Petey asked .

" Yes , " Shane answered .

" But , she wrestles for ROH now . " Matt added .

" Hey guys , " Chris smiled once he had gotten to them.

" Hey Chris , who is your friend ? " James asked .

" Maria Kanellis this is James Storm , Bobby Roode , Eric Young , Petey Williams , Chase Stevens , and Andy Douglas and I am pretty sure you know the others . " Chris said .

" Yes I know the Hardy Boys , Shannon and Shane pretty well , but its good to meet the rest of you . " Maria said .

" So, you wrestling tomorrow Maria ? " Bobby asked smiling at her which made Maria shiver .

" Yes , I am Chris asked me . " Maria said .

" And how do you know our Wildcat ? " Andy asked .

" I met Chris when he was in WWE . " Maria said .

" This was when WWE made you use that stupid name right ? " Chase asked .

" The Braden Walker name , yeah . I am not Braden Walker , I am Wildcat , Chris Harris and they couldn ' t understand that . " Chris said .

" But your friends do , so , how about you sit and have a beer with your buddies ? " James asked .

" Sure , Storm , " Chris was just about to sit down when Gail came running in .

" Guys , guys , Jackie is missing . " Gail said in panic .

" What !? " James asked looking at her .

" I went to her room to see if she wanted to go out and when I touched the door it just opened . So , I went and I couldn ' t find Jackie and what is worse , they are bloodstains in her room . " Gail said .

James jumped up and ran to the elevator the others behind him . As soon as the elevator arrived he was in with the others and up to Jackie ' s room in a flash. He looked around at the room and saw no sign of Jackie , but he did see the bloodstains on the wall .

" Jackie , no , she was my friend , like a sister to me . Where could she be ? " James asked .

" We ' ll find her James . " Roode said .

" Look I need to go tell Jarrett what happened , I ' ll see you guys later . " Chris said and walked out .

Everyone else began leaving the room , but Storm , he was still looking around trying to figure out what happened to the toughest girl he knew . He began to walk out , but a photo caught his eye , it was of him and Jackie after their first year with her as his manager or valet . He picked it up and took it with him , knowing she wouldn ' t want anything to happen to it .

" James , you coming ? " Roode asked .

" Yeah , I just don ' t know what could have happened to Jackie . " James said .

The others were gone except for Maria and Bobby .

" She was a friend ? " Maria asked James .

" Yes , one of my best friends and my manager at one point . She was one of the toughest ladies I have ever worked with . " James said as the three of them began walking down the hall they heard a loud scream like someone in pain .

" What the hell was that ? " James , Maria , and Bobby asked looking at each other .

Then another loud scream was heard .

" Okay , that is freaky , " Bobby said .

" Whose there ? " Maria asked .

" So , this must be what Jackie and Gail heard earlier . " James said .

" What ? " Maria and Bobby looked at James .

Then an even louder scream came that sounded like it was bouncing off the walls and rattled the building .

" Holy Shit , " James and Bobby both said .

" I ' m scared . " Maria hid between Beer Money .

As a fourth scream that sounded much louder came , the three of them ran to James ' s room and didn ' t come out for a while .


	4. The Doctor's Face

_A/N : First we hear screams of pain that comes from nowhere , then we have people vanishing , now their is bloodstains , and lastly we have Beer Money running in terror . Oh boy , what a story , and just so you know this chapter will be just a hair more intense , so view discretion is advised now lets continue . _

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the TNA , ROH , or WWE superstars . _

Chapter 4 : The Doctor ' s Face

**Medical Lab of the Asylum **

Chris was once again laying on the table in the medical lab when Stan came in dragging a passed out Jackie Moore , naked and bleeding . He hooked her to the other table beside him .

" Stan , why is she bleeding ? " The Mad Doctor asked as he walked into the lab .

" She wanted to fight me Doctor and she missed a punch and hit her arm on the table and scraped it , sir . " Stan answered .

" We will see about this new patient fighting us in a minute my boy . " The Doctor said patting Stan on the back .

Jackie began to wake up and look around shocked to find herself naked , in a doctor ' s lab , and chained to a table .

" Jackie , Jackie , " Chris whispered to her .

" Chris , Chris , what happened to you , I thought you were upstairs ? " Jackie looking him up and down .

" That was an Imposter that these two guys put on . " Chris said .

Jackie looked at the Doctor and Stan .

" That little guy was the one who came into my hotel room . " Jackie said .

" Something strange is going on in this hotel Jackie and I didn ' t realize it until I came to check the place out a week ago . " Chris said .

" Then why didn ' t you let everyone know ? " Jackie asked .

" Because , I have been chained down here since a week ago . These guys attacked me when I went into a strange room and saw books of old aslyum practices that were used to torture people . " Chris said .

" So , all this time we have been talking to an Imposter and not you ? " Jackie asked .

" Yes , you have . " The Mad Doctor said .

" What do you want with us ? " Jackie asked .

" To make you all better my dear . " The Mad Doctor said .

" I have been trying to tell you that we are not sick , now let Jackie and me go you sick , twisted monster . " Chris said , he wasn ' t going to let Jackie get tortured like he had .

" I ' ll deal with you in a minute , naughty boy . But , first , I need to make sure my new patient is okay , " The Mad Doctor looked at the table that had his utensils and picked up a long needle , then moved towards Jackie Moore .

" What are you going to do ? " Jackie asked frightened with the needle coming towards her .

" Hey , leave her alone . " Chris tried to reason with the Doctor . But , the next thing both of the wrestlers knew was the Mad Doctor sticking the needle into Jackie ' s most personal area and drew fluids out .

" Aaahhh ! Stop ! Please ! " Jackie screamed .

" Jackie , stop , stop , Doctor stop hurting her. " Chris shouted kicking the metal tray next to him at the Doctor .

" Boy , you are in big trouble now . " The Doctor glared angrily showing his real face which was nothing more than a rotting , decaying corpse .

" Oh , my God . " Chris said .

" What is that thing ? " Jackie asked.

" I don ' t know , this is the first time I have actually seen that things face . " Chris was now scared and he looked over at Jackie who was also frightened .

" Stan flip him over . " The Doctor screeched .

" Yes sir , Doctor . " Stan went to Chris and flipped him over onto his stomach .

" Stop ! , Stop ! " Chris fought against it .

" Boy , I would calm down if I were you , you are only making the Doctor more angry and that ' s not a good thing kid . " Stan said walking away .

" You are going to pay for upsetting me . " The Doctor picked up a leather strap .

" Chris , " Jackie whispered looking at the Doctor walking towards the Wildcat .

Chris didn ' t say anything he was shaking all over and the next thing he felt was the Doctor hitting him hard across his ass with the strap .

" Aaahhh! Aaahhh ! " Chris screamed as the Doctor hit him again and again on his butt, on his back , and on his legs .

Then the Doctor put down the strap and picked up the whip . When the Doctor used that on him , Chris screamed even louder and louder . Finally the Doctor let up and had Stan take both Jackie and Chris to the dungeon and chain them to the ceiling , then left .

" Chris , Chris , are you okay ? " Jackie asked .

" I ' m . . . not . . . sure . It . . . hurt . . . pretty bad . " Every word that Chris spoke was anguished .

When Chris turned around and Jackie could see his back she was shocked at how beat up and damaged his body was . The Wildcat she knew was super strong and didn ' t faulter to pain that easily , but after seeing his body Jackie knew he was being put to the test with the new level of pain and torture that vile creature was putting him through .

" So , I guess we hope Storm , Bobby and the others find us soon and not get captured in the process ? " Jackie asked .

" That would be the plan , but my own mind is working on a plan of my own . I ' ll let you know when I have the details all worked out . " Chris said turning back around to face Jackie .

" Your mind is always working , even when your body is hurting , you never cease to amaze me , Wildcat . " Jackie smiled a little at Chris .

" Thank you , that is what Wildcat , Chris Harris is known for , amazing people , with my mind and amazing skills . " Chris said both of them chuckling a little .


	5. Lies

_A/N : So , we finally find out that the Doctor ' s true identity is no more than a walking corse. So , now to see what other mayhem we can uncover . How does a charity event turn into something so bad is beyond me ?_

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the WWE , ROH , or TNA stars . I do own the Mad Doctor , Stan , and the story . _

Chapter 5 : Lies

**Hotel Lobby **

Everyone walked down to the hotel lobby including Beer Money and Maria who had finally left Storm ' s room after hearing the screams .

" Hey guys , Storm , why do you look so gloomy ? " Jeff Jarrett asked when he saw them .

" You didn ' t hear the news ? " Roode asked .

" What news ? " Jarrett asked .

Beer Money , Maria , Gail Kim , The Naturals , The Hardys , Shannon Moore , Shane Helms , EY , and Petey Williams looked at each other in disbelief .

" Wildcat , didn ' t tell you ? " James asked .

" Tell me what ? " Jarrett asked .

" Jackie Moore is missing . " James said in disbelief that Chris would forget to tell Jarrett something that was this important .

" No , he hasn ' t said anything to me . " Jarrett looked at James and the others as Chris came down to the lobby .

" Chris , " Gail Kim looked at him .

" Why didn ' t you tell Jarrett about Jackie going missing ? " James glared at him .

" I was looking for him to tell him . I went to his room and he wasn ' t there , so , I was making my way down here to see if he was down here . I take it you guys have already told him . " Chris said .

James looked at Chris because he could tell the Wildcat was lying to Jarrett and was wondering why .

" Yeah , they just told me . So , you guys have any idea where she went ? " Jarrett asked.

" No clue and her room was trashed . " Petey said .

" Who found this ? " Jarrett asked .

" I did . " Gail Kim said .

" What else did you find ? " Jarrett asked .

" Bloodstains on the wall and mattress . " Gail Kim started tearing up .

" Jarrett, what can we do ? " James asked hugging Gail Kim for comfort .

" I want to see the room first . " Jarrett said.

**Jackie ' s Room **

The guys walked into the room and Jarrett was shocked at how trashed the room was and then he saw the bloodstains on the wall and bed .

" Jarrett , can anything be done ? " James asked .

" I don ' t know James . " Jarrett said .

Soon everyone had walked out of the room after the authorities had been called .

" They will figure it out James . " Jarrett said .

" Thanks , uhm , my fingerprints may be in there Jeff . " James said being honest .

" Why ? " Jarrett questioned .

" I accidently touched the nightstand when I was looking at a picture of Jackie and myself . I didn ' t mean to touch anything , but I figured she wouldn ' t want the picture to get damaged or taken . " James said .

" Okay , we will let the authorities get your fingerprints to rule them out . " Jarrett said .

" Yeah , of course . " James said and he let the authorities get his fingerprints. But before he could leave Jarrett pulled James over to the side .

" You do know that Chris was lying to me down in the lobby don ' t you ? " Jarrett asked James .

" Yeah , I know , I was going to confront him about it . Did he really go up to your room ? " James asked .

" No , I called Karen while you were getting fingerprinted and she said he hadn ' t been up there . " Jarrett said .

" But , this is strange Chris has never lied to me before . " James said .

" Yeah , but you are the one I trust the most right now . Find out why Chris is lying to us , James . " Jarrett whispered in Storm ' s ear .

" I hear you Jarrett . " James looked into Jarrett ' s eyes to show he meant it .


	6. Room 13

_A/N : So , Wildcat has been lying to the Cowboy , not good and Jeff Jarrett wants Storm to find out why , wonder what he will find out don ' t you , then keep reading and please guys review it helps me to become a better writer . _

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the TNA, ROH , or WWE superstars in this story. I do own the Mad Doctor , Stan, and the Story._

Chapter 6 : Room 13

**Chris ' s Hotel Room **

James walked up to Chris ' s hotel , room door and knocked on it , but when he knocked the first time the door opened on its own .

" Okay, " James said to himself looking down both ends of the hall and saw no one . He thought for a moment and then went in .

" Chris , Chris , Wildcat are you in here ? " James asked , but not hearing an answer.

James looked around the room and saw large boxes and books in the room . He picked up his cell phone and called Bobby Roode .

" Bobby , come to Chris ' s room now . I need your help . " James said and then hung up .

Bobby Roode was there in no time and stopped when he saw James looking at the boxes and books.

" James , isn ' t this Wildcat ' s room ? " Bobby asked .

" Yeah, but Jarrett told me to find out what Wildcat is hiding . He lied to us and Jarrett about going to Jarrett ' s hotel room and he lied about going to tell Jarrett about Jackie going missing . So , we need to find out why and the answers are in these boxes and books somewhere . My room is three doors down , help me get them to my room . " James said .

" Sure , buddy , no problem . " Roode said now pissed that Chris lied to them .

Beer Money soon had all of the boxes in James ' s room and hidden in a safe location , so , no one would know where they were at .

" Now , I need to find Chris . " James said just as someone started screaming .

" Not again , " Roode and Storm both said , but then realized it was Maria and Gail Kim screaming and went straight towards the screaming .

" Maria , Gail , " Bobby called as he and Cowboy approached the girls .

" What happened ? Why are you screaming ? " James asked .

" AJ Styles and Shane Helms was just sucked into the floor and vanish . " Gail began to cry .

" What !? " Beer Money asked .

" We saw it , it was like the floor turned into quicksand and sucked them both into the floor . " Gail fell to the floor and began crying harder .

Maria was white as ghost and shaking like a leaf . Bobby took her into his arms and held her tight .

" Something strange is going on here . " James said .

" James , " Roode said when he saw Chris heading towards his room .

" What ? " James asked .

" Chris , " Bobby whispered in a low voice pointing at the Wildcat .

James looked and walked over to him .

" Chris ! " James called .

" Hey , Storm , what ' s up ? " Chris asked as James grabbed him by the throat and dragged him into Gail Kim ' s open hotel room .

" James ? " Gail and Maria asked .

" Let James do what he has to girls . " Roode said glaring at Chris .

" James let go of me . " Chris said .

" Not until you tell me the truth . What is going on here ? You lied to us about going and telling Jarrett that Jackie Moore is missing and then you lie to us about going to Jarrett ' s room . What you didn ' t think Jarrett would call and ask Karen if you had been up to his room ? You know Jarrett better than that , Chris . " James confronted Chris .

" I don ' t have to tell you anything Cowboy . " Chris ' s eyes had just turned pitch black like they were cold and lifeless .

" What has happened to you Chris ? " James asked .

" This has happened , " Chris said making his head spin all the way around without breaking .

James let go of him like he was a piece of hot coal and backed up .

" What the hell ? " Roode asked as he backed up both girls behind him .

" Chris ! " Gail and Maria shrieked .

" Not , Chris , " The Mad Doctor reveal his corpse self to the four .

" Aaaahhhh ! " Roode and the girls screamed .

" Where is Chris , you evil thing ? " James screeched .

" Room 13 , if you find him in time you might be able to save his life . " The Doctor said and vanished .

" Chris , " James ran out of the room as fast as he could with Roode , Gail , and Maria behind him .

**Room 13 **

When James Storm , Robert Roode , Gail Kim , and Maria got to Room 13 they knocked on the door to see if anyone was in , but didn ' t hear anything . So , they knocked a second time , still nothing . Then Storm kicked the door as hard as he could and the door swung open .

The room was dark so they had to let their eyes adjust to the darkness . Once they could see , hanging from the ceiling by chains on their wrist was the real Chris Harris and Jackie Moore . They could see Jackie more than Chris because of the dark room .

" Jackie , Chris , " James said he unchained and took Jackie down from the ceiling .

" James , I ' m fine , you need to help Chris . " Jackie said looking at the Wildcat .

" Is that the real Chris or that freaky corpse ? " Roode asked not able to see Wildcat clearly .

" Yes , its him . " Jackie said . "

James used a flashlight to get a better look at Chris and was shocked to find him all beat up , bruised and hurt . His body looked like he had been through a war .

" What happened to him ? " James asked .

" That Mad Doctor corpse thing tortured and beat him bad . " Jackie said .

" Chris , " James said as he now unchained Chris and brought him down from the ceiling .

" Chris , come on buddy talk to me . " James said putting a hand on the Wildcat ' s chest .

" James , we might need to take him back to your room . I am getting a bad feeling about this room " Roode said .

" Right , grab Jackie , " James said picking up Chris over his shoulders .

Roode picked up Jackie and followed James .

" Maria , Gail lets go " Roode said .

The girls followed Roode to James ' s room .


	7. Explanations

_A/N: Okay so they found Jackie Moore and the real Chris Harris , but what happens now and where is AJ Styles and Shane Helms ? Keep reading and guys please review ._

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the TNA, ROH, or WWE superstars . I do own the Mad Doctor , Stan , and the story . _

Chapter 7 : Explanations

**Storm ' s Hotel Room **

Once Beer Money and the girls had gotten to the Cowboy ' s hotel room , James laid Chris on his bed , while Roode laid Jackie on the other bed . James looked at Chris worried about his best friends condition . They were very few people that Storm was very close to outside of family and that he consider to be his best friends . Chris Harris was like his brother and the years spent together being a team and being close gave them a bond that no one could break . So , seeing the Wildcat ' s body in this condition was very hard for the Cowboy .

" He needs medical attention . " Roode said .

" But , would it be wise to find a doctor after what he went through ? If he tells anyone that a walking corpse did this to him , they would lock him up in an asylum and do tests on him to see if he is mentally sane . " James said .

" Which is exactly where we are . " Jackie said .

" What !? " Gail and Maria both asked .

" This hotel was built on top of an old asylum , that Mad Doctor must have been one of the doctors that ran the asylum when it was actually up and running . " Jackie said .

" Great , not only are we in a haunted hotel , but we are in a haunted hotel runned by psychos and crazy doctors . " Roode said .

" So , what do we do about Chris ? " Gail asked looking at the Wildcat .

" Jarrett at least needs to know and maybe he can think of something at the same time we need to let the others know about AJ and Helms . We need to find them and get out of here before something worse happens . " James said .

" So , tell me what you want me to do . " Roode said .

" Go find Jarrett first and tell him to come to my room , and then grab Bad Influence and Petey and tell them to find the others and bring them to my room . We are going to need help with this . " James said .

" Sure , what are you going to do ? " Roode asked .

" Stay here and watch after the girls and Chris . Someone needs to protect the girls in case that monster comes back and Wildcat passed out won ' t be any help . So , I will protect them . " James said looking back at the Wildcat .

" Sure , I will go get Jarrett first . " Bobby said walking out of the room .

" Be careful Bobby . " Maria said watching him go .

James looked at Maria and then at the door that Roode had just walked out of and then back at Maria smiling . He realized then that Maria had a crush on the It Factor . His mind then flashed to Bobby protecting Maria and comforting Maria earlier and wondered if Roode also had a crush on Maria as well .

" You know he isn ' t a bad guy Maria . " James said to her .

" What do you mean ? " Maria asked .

" Bobby , I see the way you look at him and I just want you to know he isn ' t a bad guy. So , you don ' t have to worry about him hurting you , that ' s not what he is about . He would sooner put himself in harm ' s way before letting anything hurt someone he cares about or to save a friend . " James said .

" How do you know that ? " Maria asked .

" Bobby and I were in a tag team together for four years , he is my best friend and one of the guys I consider as my brothers in the wrestling world . Chris and I have known each other a lot longer , but you can trust what I say . Bobby would never hurt you , so , you don ' t have to be afraid of him . " James said .

" How many friends do you have in wrestling ? " Maria asked .

" I got a lot friends , but only a few of them I got really close to and even fewer became like family to me . Chris and Bobby are my brothers and Gail and Jackie are my sisters . " James looked over at Jackie and Gail on the other bed , both of them were asleep .

" Does it worry you what they saw ? " Maria asked James .

" Yeah it does and it worries me even more to know what both Chris and Jackie went through at the hands of that evil doctor . " James said as they both heard screaming , Jackie and Gail work up with a start and Chris nearly jumped off the bed .

" What happened ? Where is the Doctor and Stan ? " Chris asked looking around until he saw Storm and Maria and then looked over at the other bed where Jackie and Gail Kim were looking at him .

" Chris , we ' re okay , those two aren ' t here . This is James ' s room in the hotel , Cat . " Jackie said .

" Are you sure Jackie ? It could be the Mad Doctor and Stan as imposters . Prove to me that you are James Storm and Gail Kim . " Chris said backing away from James .

" I am the worlds greatest beer drinker , I come from Leipers Fork , Tennessee , me and you attended a mock funeral for Team 3D and dressed up as Sting and a chicken during a mock tribute to Sting . You ' re left hand , your finisher move is the Catatonic and you hate anyone who messes up your nickname or calls you Braden Walker . You once bought underwear when riding in my truck and I nearly scared the piss out of you our first night in TNA after Wolfie D. came up with a plan to shoot black powder filled pistol in yours and Prince Justice ' s hotel room . Do I need to go any further ? " James asked .

" No , I believe you . " Chris said .

" And that really is Gail Kim . Chris , what happened ? " James asked concerned .

" When I came to check out the hotel , I saw a door that had a weird symbol on it and when I touched the symbol the door open , so , I went in . It looked like a dusty library and I saw a book open on the desk and when I looked into it I saw what looked to be torture ideas for old asylums , then the door slammed shut . This little guy Stan had closed the door and was blocking the path when something stuck me in the neck , it made me pass out . When I woke up I found myself in a medical lab , with no clothes on and chained to a medical tab and face to face with that evil Mad Doctor . He kept on telling me that he was going to make me all better and cure some sort of illness and I kept telling him I wasn ' t ill , but he wouldn ' t listen . So , he began torturing me , sticking things into me, and doing aweful things to me that made me feel extreme pain . Then he brought Jackie in to the medical lab and I made him mad by fighting him and that ' s when I saw the Mad Doctor ' s real face which was nothing but a corspe . He got more vicious after that and then I remember passing out again and then hearing someone scream before I woke up and saw you guys . Oh , my life has been hell all week man . " Chris said shivering .

James had never seen Chris scared before , the Wildcat was tough like he was and normally doesn ' t let things like fear and pain get to him . But , James could tell he was mortally afraid .

" So , who was that who screamed ? Chris and myself are up here ? " Jackie questioned .

" Has anyone else gone missing ? " Chris asked .

" AJ Styles and Shane Helms were both sucked into the floor earlier . " Gail said .

" Yeah , Gail and I both saw it happen . " Maria said .

" Oh no , that means AJ and Shane are down with that Doctor and Stan . " Chris looked at Jackie .

" So , that would mean it was you and Jackie we heard screaming ? " James asked looking at Chris .

" Yeah , the hotel is built right on top of the asylum , at least that ' s what I figure from the way both the Mad Doctor and Stan haunt the hotel . So , maybe the air vents or something carries some kind of sound . " Chris answered .

" Which would explain why the scream sounded so familiar to Jackie and myself the first time we heard it before Jackie went missing . " Gail said .

" Which means it was Chris familiar to you and not the actual hotel . " James said as a knock came at the door making both of them jump . Maria answered the hotel door where she saw Jarrett standing .

" Maria , where is James , Bobby said he needed to see me ? " Jarrett asked .

" In here Jeff , Maria let him in . " James said and she did so . Jarrett walked in with Bobby and the others .

" Chris , what in the hell happened to you ? And why have you been lying to us ? " Jarrett asked him .

" That wasn ' t me , it was an imposter . " Chris said .

" Imposter ? " Andy Douglas asked .

" Yes , please let me explain . " Chris said .

" You got 10 minutes , so , start talking Chris . " Jarrett said .


	8. Locked In

_A/N : So , everyone knows about the asylum now , well at least the main does . So lets continue this horror story ._

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the TNA , WWE , GFW or ROH . I do own the Mad Doctor , Stan , and the story , and if any one is wondering what GFW is , its Jarrett ' s new company called Global Force Wrestling . _

Chapter 8 : Locked In

**Storm ' s Hotel Room **

" So , lets get this straight Wildcat , this hotel was built on top of an asylum ? " Jarrett asked .

" Yes , " Chris answered honestly .

" And there is a corspe Mad Doctor running around with his henchmen kidnapping wrestlers and torturing them with old asylum practices ? " Jarrett asked again .

" Yes , " Chris answered .

" Why am I just finding out about this now ? " Jarrett glared at Chris .

" Because I only knew about it for a week and I have been chained down in the asylum for a week . If I could have gotten word to you Jarrett or anyone else I would have , but I couldn ' t . I tried to get that thing to let me go , but he wouldn ' t . " Chris said .

" Then who is that we ' ve been talking to that looks like you ? " Petey asked .

" The Mad Doctor created a disguise of me to trick you guys into believing it was me . He kept talking about new patients . Maybe the Doctor still thinks this is an asylum and thinks that we are the patients that need treatment . I don ' t really know , but what I do know is that we need to get AJ Styles and Shane Helms out from down there somewhere and leave this hotel before something worse happens . " Chris said .

" Oh , boy , alright this is how we ' ll do this , Roode , Petey , EY go see if you can find another hotel close by and then come and find us . We need to keep this from getting out before we find somewhere safe to go . " Jarrett said .

" Right , come Petey , EY . " Bobby said getting up and leaving the room with the other two Canadians following him .

" Alright , whats next ? " Kazarian asked concerned that AJ was missing and quite possibly in the hands of a psycho zombie .

" Stay in James ' s room and don ' t wonder the halls by yourselves , I am going to see if I can ' t research this place and find out more . " Jarrett said as the three Team Canada members came running back in the room .

" Guys , we have a problem , the hotel doors are locked and we can ' t get out . " Roode said .

" What ?! " Chris asked as James went to the balcony door , unlocked it , and tried to open it , but it wouldn ' t budge .

" Roode , Matt , Naturals come here . " James said .

" What ? " the four asked .

" Help me pull this door open . " James said and all five pulled on the door , but nothing made it open .

" Oh no , that thing is trapping us in here , everyone of us . " Chris said .

" I don ' t want to stay in a hotel haunted by a mad man . " Jackie said .

" Looks like we will have to until this thing decides to let us go or we get rid of it . " Matt said .

" Guys , I still need to go figure out what is going on , but everyone stay in here and don ' t leave the room for anything and don ' t wander the halls alone . " Jarrett said and left the room .

" Damn it , I didn ' t want this . " Chris said standing up , but falling to the floor because of his wounds and strength being used up because of what the Mad Doctor did to him .

" Chris , " James said helping him up and back on the bed .

" You still need medical attention . " Roode said .

" I ' ve had enough medical attention for a lifetime Bobby . " Chris said shivering .

" He doesn ' t mean that kind of medical attention Chris . Your body is tore up because of those creeps . " James said .

" I know , I am just a little shaken up , Storm . " Chris said .

" So , we need medical supplies . " Petey said .

" And food and drinks if we are going to stay in here . " James said .

" But , Jarrett said don ' t leave the room for anything . " Andy said .

" Yeah , but James and Petey are right about supplies . " Jeff Hardy said .

" We ' ll deal with it . " Daniels said looking at Kazarian .

" Yeah , sure . " Kazarian said .

" We ' ll go with you . " Chase said looking at Andy .

" Of course , lets go . " Andy stood up from his spot on the floor .

The four left for medical supplies , food , and drinks .

" Now , everyone chill out and stay calm for a while . We can figure this out if we keep our heads on straight . " James said .

" Right , " Matt and Roode both said .


	9. Stan

_A/N: So , everyone is locked inside the creepy hotel , not a good thing . Lets find out if our wrestlers survive . _

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the TNA , WWE , GFW , or ROH wrestlers . I only own the Mad Doctor , Stan , and the story ._

Chapter 9 : Stan

**Hotel Kitchen **

Andy Douglas and Chase Stevens had just got the food and drinks from the hotel , they even went by and grabbed booze knowing the Cowboy and dragged it in a laundry cart to where Bad Influence were getting medical supplies when they saw a small guy walking by them .

" Even sir , can you tell me where to get medical supplies like a first aid kit or something . " Andy asked .

" Ah , dear me gentlemen , lets see it should be near the information desk . " The guy said .

" Thank you , uhm , whats your name ? " Chase asked .

" Stan , my good sir . " Stan answered .

" Stan , " Chase said .

" Stan ! , wait a minute you are that little booger that helped the evil doctor hurt and kidnap our friends . " Andy said .

" I don ' t know what you are talking about sir , I have always been apart of the staff here and maybe you are mistaking me for someone else . " Stan said walking off .

" Hey stop . " Andy said picking the little guy up and slamming him into the wall .

" I suggest you stop hurting me unless you want your friends returned chopped up into little pieces . " Stan said freaking out and showing himself to the Naturals .

Andy let him go instantly because Stan was a hunchback . He was an evil hunchback , his eyes were red like that of a monster and his teeth were falling out and he smiled wickedly .

" Now , you ruined my nice day . " Stan said disappearing .

" Holy Shit . " Chase and Andy both said .

" What !? " Bad Influence asked the Naturals when they heard them . Kaz and Daniels had the medical supplies .

Chase and Andy told them what they had seen as they walked back to the Storm ' s room with everything .

**James ' s room .**

Chris was squirming because of his body feeling aweful from the torture he was put through at the hands of the doctor .

" You okay Chris ? " Gail asked .

" My body feels uncomfortable from what those two did to me . " Chris said .

" Don ' t worry Chris , Bad Influence and The Naturals will be back soon with the medical supplies and then we will make you feel better . " Roode said .

" Yeah , thanks , but first , could one of you help me to the bathroom ? " Chris asked them .

" Of course , " James said helping his best friend to the bathroom .

" I got it from here , Storm , thanks bro . " Chris said once they got to the bathroom door , walking in holding on to the counter .

" No problem , Wildcat . " Storm smiled as he walked back towards the room away from the door but stayed close to the bathroom in case Harris needed him .

Soon Chris was out of the bathroom and James helped him back to the bed .

" Man this is worse than doing a Death Sentence from the top of the cage on Daniels years ago . " Chris said .

" Yeah , right , but do remember that was your idea . " James laughed .

" And this charity thing was my idea . So , what I need to do is stop coming up with ideas and then I wouldn ' t get into danger and then I wouldn ' t be hurting and I have know idea where I am going with this rant . " Chris said .

" Yeah , but some of those ideas benefitted both of us and if you hadn ' t of came up with them , then we wouldn ' t have met and we wouldn ' t be best buds and we wouldn ' t be who we are today and TNA may have never been what it is now . So , some of those idea weren ' t bad Chris . " James looked at him .

Before Chris could say anything else a knock came at the door and Roode opened it to let Bad Influence and the Naturals in , who pushed the laundry cart in full of medical supplies , food , drinks , and booze .

" We didn ' t have enough arms to carry the supplies so we brought this cart up . " Kazarian said .

" Not bad , we will send you guys on more raids in the future . " Petey said .

" And there is something else . " Chase said .

" What ? " Shannon Moore asked .

" Andy and Chase ran into Stan . " Daniels said .

" What ?! " Chris and Jackie both said .

" Yeah , I thought he was a hotel clerk at first and asked him where the first aid kit was and when he answered I asked him what his name was and he said Stan . " Chase said .

" Then I realized it was the same one Chris mentioned , so , I demanded him to tell us where he was keeping AJ and Shane . He tried to deny it , so , I slammed him into the wall and then he turned into a monster hunchback with red eyes and messed up teeth . So , I let him go and he disappeared into thin air . " Andy said shivering in fear .

" So , Stan must of been one of the patients years ago when this was an asylum , hunchbacks were considered to be a problem that ment being sent to asylums. Which may explain the reason Stan is loyal to the Doctor , he fears the Doctor will punish him if Stan upsets the Mad Doctor . " Chris realized .

" So we have a Mad Doctor Corpse and a Hunchback Asylum Patient Corpse walking around the hotel ? That is not comforting . " Eric Young stated in fear .

" No its not , I fear things are just going to keep getting more creepy and weirder the longer we stay here . " James said making everyone look at him scared of the hotel .


	10. Purifier

_A/N : Stan ' s true form has now been revealed like the Mad Doctor in one of the previous chapters . Now , lets continue this story and please read and review , thx . _

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of TNA , WWE , GFW , or ROH superstars , but in a lot of ways I wish I could borrow James Storm and Chris Harris at least for a week ._

Chapter 10 : Purifier

**James ' s Hotel Room **

" Easy Wildcat , " James said , he was bandaging up Chris Harris after putting medicine on the wounds Wildcat had received at the hands of the Mad Doctor and Stan .

" Sorry , it hurts quite a bit . " Chris said squirming a little .

" Yeah, but if you don ' t chill with the squirming then I won ' t be able to finish what I am doing . " James told him .

" I will try to remain still , " Chris said trying to hold himself still while Storm finished what he was doing .

" You know its nearly impossible for Cats to sit still right Storm ? " Chase asked .

" Yeah , I know , but its the effort that counts . " James said .

" Ha ha , you two , very funny . " Chris rolled his eyes at them teasing him .

" Alright , I ' m done . " James said .

" Thank you , for your help Cowboy . " Chris said .

" Don ' t worry about it Chris . " Storm said cleaning up the medical supplies .

" May need to keep the first aid kit close just in case we need it James . " Matt said .

" Good idea , Matt . " James said sitting it where he could get to it easily if anyone of them needs it .

" Eric , might need it , he looks like he is about to freak . " Shannon said making the others look at Eric .

" Hey , I am scared guys . " Eric said shivering .

" All of us are . " Jackie said .

" To bad we don ' t have anything in here to help us figure this out , while Jarrett is doing research . " Jeff Hardy said .

" Wait a minute . " James just thought as he got up and revealed the boxes .

" James , where did you get those ? " Chris asked looking at the boxes .

" Your hotel room . " Roode said .

" I don ' t have a hotel room yet . " Chris said .

" Then maybe the Mad Doctor dressed as you gave you a hotel room . " Storm said .

" Or maybe its the room I wander into when I came to check this place out a week ago or even one of the rooms connected to the asylum . " Harris thought .

" It did seem kind of creepy when we walked in the room , but I had to , Jarrett wanted me to find out why that Imposter was lying to us . We thought it really was you at first , so , I checked out the room first and found these boxes . " Storm looked at Chris .

" Then Storm called me and we moved them in here . " Roode said .

" I thought maybe the truth was in them . " James added .

" Maybe the truth is in them . " Chris said .

" Then lets search through the boxes for answers to this crazy place . " Matt said .

" Maybe it will lead us to AJ and Shane . " Kazarian said .

" Or how to get out of this place . " Andy looked at Kaz .

" Or what so horrible went on here to make it haunted . " Jeff said .

" Or how to get rid of the Doctor and Stan . " Chris said getting up and going to the boxes , pulling out a file . He sat at one of the tables and began going through it .

" You going through all of them by yourself , partner ? " James asked .

" If I have too . " Chris answered .

" Well then you won ' t have too . I ' ll help you , Chris . " James said .

" Me too , " Matt said .

" I ' m in . " Andy and Daniels both said .

" Thanks guys . " Chris said as the four started helping him go through the boxes .

" Man , I am still a little fightened by all of this . Why would someone be foolish enough to put a hotel on top of an old asylum ? " Maria asked shaken up .

" Some people don ' t believe in ghost or the supernatural . " Petey said .

" But , it should be put in a guideline for building hotels that they shouldn ' t be haunted . " Maria said .

" Tell that to the Overlook Hotel . " Andy Douglas said .

" The Overlook Hotel ? What is that ? " Maria said .

" Where Stephen King got his idea for the Shining and where the Shining was filmed . Strange hotel and full of supernaturals and haunting stuff . " Jeff said .

" Hey, I don ' t want to hear about this . " Maria scolded Andy more than Jeff .

" Guys , quit scaring Maria and the rest of us . " Roode said glaring at Andy and Jeff .

Maria stood up and walked out the door .

" Maria , we don ' t need to be alone in hall . " Bobby said running after her and out the door .

" Okay , what has gotten into Roode ? " Daniels asked .

" No clue , I have never seen him like this , Daniels . " Petey said .

" Bobby has a crush on Maria and Maria has a crush on him . " James said .

" Seriously ? " Everyone looked at him .

" Well everyone ask at the same time , but yes seriously . " James answered .

" Explains why they keep looking at each other . " Chris said .

" Aw, Bobby and Maria . " Jackie and Gail both said .

**Outside James ' s Hotel Room **

Bobby looked around for Maria and spotted her sitting by the opposite wall from Storm ' s hotel room . He walked over to her .

" Mind if I join you ? " Bobby asked Maria .

" No , go ahead . " Maria said .

Bobby sat next to her by the wall .

" You okay ? " Bobby asked .

" No , I am scared of what could happen . " Maria answered .

" I promise , I won ' t let anything happen to you and we will find AJ and Shane and leave this place behind . " Bobby said hugging her and comforting her .

" Thank you , " Maria said

" No problem . " Bobby said

Just then a hand came through the wall and grabbed Maria by the arm .

" Bobby somethings got me . " Maria freaked out .

" What ?! Maria ! " Bobby said holding her from going through the wall .

" Bobby , " Maria said .

" Guys ! Help ! " Bobby yelled into the room .

The guys in Storm ' s room were out in a flash .

" Something has a hold on Maria and its trying to pull her through the wall . " Bobby said

James , Matt , The Naturals , and Bad Influence grabbed hold of Maria and all of them including Bobby tried to pull her free . But , the hand was stronger .

" We need help . " Kaz said as Wildcat tried to help them , but still nothing .

" This thing is strong , we need more muscle . " Chris said just as Lance Hoyt , A1 , Johnny Devine , Samoa Joe , Matt Morgan , Rhino , Matt Bentley , Raven , Gunner and Team 3D showed up with Jarrett and started helping them pull .

" Guys , I have an idea . Eric grab the salt " Andy said just as Petey joined in to help .

" Right , " Eric said going to the food and picking up the salt shaker .

" Hurry , Eric , " A1 and Johnny both said .

" Got it , " Eric said coming back to them .

" Eric take my spot helping them and give me the salt . " Andy said as they swapped spots .

Andy took the salt shaker and poored some salt into his hand like he use to do with powder in the ring when he and Chase were heels . Then he moved to the hand pulling Maria through the wall and threw the salt on the hand making something howl in pain like it was being burned and the hand let go of Maria as she and all of the wrestlers keeping her from going through the wall fell back against the floor .

" Damn that thing was strong . " Devon Dudley said .

" No kidding , " Rhino agreed .

" Glad Jarrett brought help . " James said .

" Andy , how did you know that would work ? " Chris asked .

" I read a lot of supernatural folklore and I read somewhere that salt would make spirits and demons back off. Something about salt being a purifier makes the entity not like salt . " Andy said .

" Thank God for that . " Bobby said .

" Yeah, thanks guys . " Maria said laying on top of Bobby .

" No problem , " The guys all said .


	11. Cannibals

_A/N : Well , Maria was almost captured in the last chapter , but the wrestlers united to keep the hand from pulling Maria through a wall , good of Jarrett to bring the other wrestlers and Andy was smart to think of the salt . So , lets continue , my muses are all shaking except for AMW and Andy Douglas . _

_Disclaimer : I do not own the TNA , WWE , GFW , or ROH wrestlers . I do own the Mad Doctor , Stan , and the story . _

Chapter 11 : Cannibals

**Storm ' s Hotel Room **

After the wrestlers saved Maria from the mysterious hand that nearly pulled her through the wall , everyone went back in James ' s hotel room .

" You know , normally I would be joyous to have everyone in my room , but right now all of my cheerfulness is gone after what just happened . " James said he was laying on his back across the bed .

" You ' re not the only one . " Harris said .

" Maria , you okay ? " Bobby asked he was holding Maria close to him because she was shivering in fear .

She shook her head no , Maria couldn ' t speak , it was almost like she was in shock and to scared to talk .

" Its okay Maria , we ' ll make it through this . " Bobby putting his arms around her protectively .

" She ' s in shock . " Jackie realized .

" Yeah and I may need a heart transplant . I nearly had a heart attack when I saw that thing . " Bubba Ray said holding his heart .

" Dude that was some scary shit . " Spike Dudley shook his head in disbelief .

" You haven ' t seen anything yet . " Chris said .

" Oh boy , I think I know why they ' re hands coming through the wall . That Doctor or one of the doctors here was a psycho while he worked here . " Matt said looking at one of the files out of the boxes .

" What are you talking about ? " Rhino asked .

" Have you guys heard about what happen to Chris and Jackie ? " James looked at the War Machine .

" Yes , Jarrett told us , but I am asking about what the Doctors did to make hands come out of the walls and grab people trying to pull them through the walls . " Rhino said .

" Some of the patients in the asylum actually was psychotic and needed to be here and some of them couldn ' t be treated to cure whatever was going on with them . So , one of the doctors not saying its the one Chris and Jackie met , but one of them had those patients that couldn ' t be helped euthanized like dogs . Then he buried them in the walls of the asylum because no one would provide a grave for them to be laid to rest in . " Matt said looking at the file .

" Oh boy , so , we have dead people buried in the hotel walls . " Chris said .

" Yeah , looks like it . " Jarrett said looking at another file .

" One of them was cannibalistic . " Petey read over Jarrett ' s shoulder .

" As in people that eat people ? " Lance Hoyt asked .

" Yeah , them type of people . " Petey answered as everyone looked at him

Then they heard someone drop to the floor and they turned to see Eric Young passed out and Chase Stevens and Johnny Devine was trying to get the door open .

" Damn it , the door still won ' t budge . " Chase said .

" It won ' t open until the Mad Doctor allows it or we get rid of the Mad Doctor . " Chris said .

Everyone looked at Chris with a look that said they knew all of them was in for a long night .

" ERIC YOUNG GET YOUR ASS OFF THE FLOOR ! " A1 and Bobby screamed in both of Eric ' s ears making him jump up and look at everyone wide awake .

**Hotel Cafe**

Meanwhile in the hotel cafe Scott D ' Amore , Elix Skipper , Austin Aries , Edge , Chris Jericho , and Christian Cage were eating supper together completely unaware of what was watching them .

" So , Scott how are things in CanAm Wrestling ? " Christian asked .

" Pretty good Christian , I got a new group of students coming up that are going to knock the socks off of the wrestling world . " Scott said .

" Just make sure their feet don ' t stink when their socks come off Scott . " Jericho said making everyone laugh .

" Hey fellas mind if we join you ? " Alex Shelley asked as he , Chris Sabin, and Sonjay Dutt walked up to the table .

" No , not at all . " Elix said as the other three wrestler were about to sit down , something roared at them .

" What was that ? " Edge asked , just as a giant monster jumped out at them .

The monster was twice the size of Andre the Giant , he could crush someone with one hand and his head was completely decayed . All you could see was his eyes and mouth which were full of sharp teeth and lizard like tongue . His hand had a giant bone cleaver on it that would dismantle the strongest human . The wrestlers stared at it in horror .

" What the hell is that thing ? " Aries asked .

" No clue , but run . " Sabin said .

They all ran for the door out of the cafe , but the thing swipped its bone cleaver hand and got D ' Amore , lifting him up and swallowing him whole . The wrestlers watched in horror as Scott was devoured and then they all screamed loud .

**James ' s Room **

The ones in James ' s room were dozing off and looking over the files as they heard the loud roar and then the loud screams from the cafe . They all jumped up and ran to the elevator .


	12. The Hook Man

_A/N : We lost one , poor Coach D ' Amore got eaten by some monster ._

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the TNA , WWE , GFW , or ROH superstars . I only own the Mad Doctor , Stan , Cannibal , and the story . The Hook Man that will appear in this chapter is owned by the TV Show Supernatural . _

Chapter 12 : The Hook Man

**Hotel Cafe **

Elix Skipper , Austin Aries, Edge , Chris Jericho , Christian Cage , the Motorcity Machine Guns , and Sonjay Dutt were now standing in the cafe scared to death of the the Cannibal in front of them that had just eaten Scott D ' Amore .

" Guys , we need to get out of here . " Christian said .

" Right , go to the door slowly . I don ' t want this thing getting excited by any sudden movements and eating us too . " Sonjay said as all of them started moving at snail pace to the door , but as they got there a shadow appeared on the door with a large hook .

" What the hell ? " Alex Shelley asked .

The shadow appeared as a man dressed in all black , he had an old , western style hat on his head which was full of long dark hair , black trenchcoat that was ragged , black pants , and black boots and on his right hand the scariest part of him was a hook for a hand that was used to grab his victims . He was pure evil , with dark haunting eyes that made the living fear his wrath .

" Oh my God , someone please save us . " Jericho and Edge both said .

" What is going on here ? " Sabin asked .

" Hang on guys , " Daniels called as he and Kazarian jumped through one of the windows to the cafe .

" Daniels , " Elix said .

" What up ? " Daniels asked .

" That , " Christian pointed turning Daniels around .

" Whoa , you are one mean SOB . " Kazarian said , just as the Cowboy shot him with one of his pistols full of salt making the Hook Man disappear .

" Good thing , I still keep my pistols on me . " Storm said .

" Agreed , " Harris said walking in the cafe with the other wrestlers behind him .

" Guys , we have a problem . " Shelley said .

" What happened ? " Jarrett asked .

" That thing over there ate D ' Amore . " Elix said pointing at the Cannibal .

" What ?! " The Team Canada members asked .

" We saw it happen . " Edge said .

" So , he must be the Cannibal in the files . " Matt said .

" Must be , " Chris looked at the thing .

Just then the lights flickered and something that sounded like it was scratching the wall came into the room .

" What is that ? " The Naturals both asked .

" Look at the wall . " Jackie pointed .

Everyone looked at the wall which showed something scrapping the wall and making a sign that said : _None Will Survive The Asylum ._

" Guys , back upstairs now , we can ' t stay down here we are to close to the center of the activity here . " Chris said , all of the other wrestlers started leaving except for Team Canada .

" Team Canada lets go . " James called to them .

" Not until this thing pays for eating Coach . " Petey said .

" Guys let it go , if you don ' t all of us will be killed . " Chris said to them .

" No one hurts Coach D ' Amore . " A1 said .

" Lets go guys . " Daniels said .

" You guys go we ' ll defend the Coach . " Roode said .

" Agreed , " Johnny and Eric stepped up .

" Team Canada , I order all of you to get to Storm ' s room now . We will avenge Scott D ' Amore , but we can ' t do that if all of you get killed , now lets go . " Jarrett said .

" Fine , we ' ll go . " Team Canada listening to Jarrett ' s reasoning and left the cafe back to the Cowboy ' s room .

" This keeps getting worse . " Gail Kim said .

" We need to figure out where the lab and dungeon is in this thing and get AJ Styles and Shane Helms back and then figure out how to get rid of this Mad Doctor . " Chris said .

" That may take sometime , Wildcat . " Jackie said .

" I don ' t care , but it needs to happen . " Chris said .

" Agreed , " The other wrestlers agreed .

" So , was it the Hook Man who tried to pull me into the wall ? " Maria asked .

" It had to be he is the only one with that kind of power . " Andy Douglas said .

" So , we have a Mad Doctor , Stan the Hunchback , the Cannibal , and the Hook Man to deal with now . Chris how and where did you find this hotel ? " Gunner asked .

" Online and when I get out of this , I am recommending that no one even thinks about staying in this hell hole again . " Chris declared .

" Who would want to ? " Chase Stevens asked .

" Not me , " All of the wrestlers said together . 


	13. Air Vents

_A/N : We now add the Hook Man to the monsters and he will be the last of the monsters to appear . The Hook Man was the one who grabbed Maria trying to pull her through the wall . Now to more of the story ._

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the WWE , TNA , GFw , or ROH wrestlers . The TV show Supernatural owns the Hook Man . I only own the Mad Doctor , Stan , the Cannibal , and the story . _

Chapter 13 : Air Vents

**Storm ' s Hotel Room **

Everyone was back in Storm ' s hotel room . AMW , Jarrett , Matt Hardy , Andy Douglas , Christopher Daniels , and now Elix Skipper and Edge were going through the boxes that contained info on the hotel . Team Canada were plotting on how to take out the Cannibal in the cafe . Everyone was spooked , Maria still wasn ' t speaking to anyone because of fear , and everyone was trying to figure out where AJ Styles and Shane Helms were at in the haunted place . They had ruled out the hotel part of the building , so , now they were thinking the asylum part maybe where the missing wrestlers were being kept .

" I wish I knew what part of the hotel was directly connected to the asylum , I take it the kitchen maybe one area and so are the rooms that the Doctor calls his private chambers . But, they ' re has to be more places to get down to the dungeon and medical labs . " Chris said .

" Yeah , but how ? " Elix said looking at a page of a book that contain images of the torture devices used on people .

" The fact that the labs are in the basement or below ground wouldn ' t surprise me one bit . " Matt said .

" Why not ? " Devon asked .

" Because asylum walls back then would have been made thick and patients wouldn ' t be able to escape the asylum so easily either . The windows would have bars on them because of not wanting patients escaping from the asylum that way as well . So , the labs would be down in the basement or below ground to keep people outside of the asylum from hearing the patients scream and the dungeons would be down there to keep the most violent patients away from the light outside and the less violent patients . Some patients were probably just kids that had illness and disabilities that people didn ' t know how to deal with during the time when asylums really were horrible . We still have asylums today , but not with the same type of practices . " Matt said .

" So , why were we able to hear Chris and Jackie ' s screams from down in the medical labs from the asylum part of the building up here in the hotel ? " Gail asked Matt .

" The air vents carry sound . " James said .

" What ?! " Chase and Gail both asked .

" My kids like to play with the air vents in our house . One will be upstairs and the other downstairs and they try to see if the one downstairs can here the other . This hotel is huge and its built on top of the asylum , and the air vents have to run through the hotel to provide air to the rooms . So , maybe when ever Chris and Jackie screamed the sound carried through the air vents where we could hear them . " James explain .

" Not a bad observation Storm . " Chris said .

" Thanks I try , but my alcohol level is running kind of low , so , don ' t expect much else Cat . " James said .

" Of course it is . " Rhino and Bobby both said .

" Don ' t worry Storm , Andy and I got you covered . " Chase said handing the Cowboy a cold beer .

" We ' re good guys , we have beer , so I can continue my thought process . Good job Naturals , excellent thinking on your part boys . " James said opening the beer and drinking it .

" What did you do to us ? " Jackie asked .

" Hey , we can ' t have Cowboy running on empty . He thinks and fights better when he has beer in his system . " Andy said .

" I wonder ? " Jarrett asked .

" Wonder what ? " Chris asked Jarrett .

" If we could follow the vent system to the basement , that way we can get to the labs and dungeon to get AJ and Shane back . " Jarrett said .

" Not a bad idea . " Chris said .

" Maybe this will help . " Andy said holding up the blue prints and layouts of the building .

" Andy Douglas , you are the man . " James said .

" Thank you , I know . " Andy said .

" This will help us find the others . " Petey said .

" But , I am scared . " Maria said making all of them look at her . This was the first time she had spoken since the Hook Man tried to pull her through the wall .

" Maria , I know you are scared , we all are scared . But , we have to get our friends back before they are killed like Coach D ' Amore was , honey . " Bobby said to Maria .

" I know , but I don ' t want to see them horrible creatures again . " Maria put her arms around Bobby and started crying .

" Neither do I want to go back down to the medical labs , but we need to save AJ and Shane . " Chris said .

" But , I am scared . " Maria cried on Bobby ' s shoulder .

" I will protect you . " Bobby said .

" Why ? " Maria asked curiously .

" Come on , sweetheart lets talk alone . " Bobby said taking Maria by the hand and leading her out of the Cowboy ' s room and to his next door .

" Be careful you two . " James shouted .

" We will , " Bobby called back .


	14. Canadian Comfort

_A/N : Hmm , I wonder what Bobby has planned ._

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the wrestlers. I do not own the Hook Man . I do own the Mad Doc , Stan , the Cannibal , and the story . _

Chapter 14 : Canadian Comfort

**Bobby Roode ' s Hotel Room **

Roode opened the door to his hotel room and let Maria walk in first and then he walked in closing the door behind him . When he looked up Maria was looking straight at him .

" You okay ? " Bobby asked .

" I ' m scared . " Maria said .

" Of the hotel or me ? " Bobby asked .

" The hotel , Bobby , I don ' t think I could ever be scared of you . " Maria said .

" Good , cause I would never hurt you . " Bobby smiled at her walking closer .

" Cowboy said you were a good man . " Maria said .

" When did he say that ? " Bobby asked curiously .

" Right after we brought Chris and Jackie to Storm ' s room and you left to get Jarrett and the other wrestlers . " Maria said .

" I will have to thank him for that , because he is a good friend . " Bobby said thinking while looking at Maria .

" What are you thinking about Roode ? " Maria asked .

" How much I would love to treat you to a good time . " Bobby said .

" Then what are you waiting for ? " Maria asked smiling .

Bobby came closer to Maria backing her into the bed as both of them fell on it , he kissed her passionately and she deepened the kiss , which made both of them shiver in pleasure and excitement . They stayed like that for what seemed like forever kissing each other , until Bobby pulled back to look into her eyes for a moment .

" I love you Bobby , I don ' t know how since we ' ve only known each other since this morning , but I love you . " Maria said .

" I love you , too , Maria . Now lets continue this . " Bobby said kissing her again and this time she slipped a tongue into his mouth and they battled for power with Bobby winning . He let up and raised her from the bed taking her shirt off and looking at her exposed skin licking his lips .

Bobby then started kissing her face and then left kisses behind her ears , down her neck and on her shoulders . He then kissed along her collar bone and then in the hollow area of her shoulders and neck . He then looked up at her to see what she was feeling . Maria had her eyes on Bobby watching everything he did and she moaned with pleasure when he left kisses in the sensitive areas .

Maria lifted up and unhooked her bra for Bobby , taking each strap off of her arms slowly letting the Canadian enjoy the sight of the newly exposed flesh coming into view . Maria then let her bra fall to the floor where her shirt laid .

" You want me to continue Maria ? " Roode asked .

" Yeah , of course . " Maria said .

Bobby took his hands and began playing with Maria ' s breast , rubbing and caressing both of them with his hands . Maria closed her eyes as she felt Bobby ' s hands find their way to her nipples and start rolling them around between his fingers , he pinched them a couple of times getting them sensitive and she enjoyed the feeling .

Roode then took her left nipple into his mouth and began sucking and tugging on it with his mouth . He did that for a while before moving to the right nipple and did the same thing that he did to the left breast . Maria moaned in pleasure the whole time he had her breasts in his mouth . He let go of her breast and continued down her stomach leaving kisses on her belly and licking his tongue in her belly button . Then looking up at her lust filled eyes .

She then flipped him over onto his back , looking him up and down .

" What ? " Roode asked .

" Just wondering what I should do to you . " Maria said kissing his lips as Bobby ran his fingers through her red hair .

Maria pulled Bobby ' s shirt up and over his head , removing it from his body . She ran her hand over his shoulders , on his biceps , and then down his muscular chest and abs . She then began kissing her way down his body where she touched , his shoulders , arms , chest , and abs . Paying close attention to the chest and abs , she loved the way his muscles felt . Roode loved what she was doing to him , it was making his skin and body come alive .

" Maria , that feels good . " Roode said .

" Good , " Maria said as he rolled both of them over and Roode stood up and looked over her body , she was beautiful .

He then took her pants and underwear off of her body and then went back to looking at her body , his eyes tracing over every inch until they came to rest on her special area .

" Lay back Maria . " Roode said to her and she did so as she parted her legs to give him access to her special area .

He ran his fingers gently up her leg and to her precious area , inserting a finger into her slit and rubbing her clit between his fingers . He got a moan from her as she closed her eyes in pleasure and started bucking to get more of what Roode was doing to her .

" Easy , " Roode said as he removed his fingers and laid down on the bed with his head at her special area .

He began licking his tongue over her area and then turned his tongue probing it into her slit licking and thrusting his tongue over her clit and in and out of her vagina . He thrusted his tongue deep in her several times getting much moaning and groaning in pleasure from Maria .

Soon she pulled him up and away from her area flipping both of them back over where he was on his back and she was on top of him kissing his lips passionately again . Then she stood up and removed his jeans and underwear from his body letting them fall to the floor and his manhood spring into action .

" You are excited I see . " Maria said putting a hand on his manhood .

" You have no idea . " Roode said as he started breathing heavy from her hand on his pride .

She started stroking his shaft , making him moan , groan , and grunt in pleasure . He was enjoying her manipulating him . His eyes were closed and he was happy with the one good thing that had happened to him since entering this crazy , mad house of a hotel .

Maria then took his manhood into her mouth , rubbing her mouth up and down on his shaft making him moan louder . She began swallowing and sucking on his pride making his breathing get heavy and his moans become more frequent and louder . He was just about to explode when she let go off him .

" You can ' t do that until you are in me . " Maria said .

" Okay , " Roode said turning her over onto her back and crawling up to where he could see her eyes .

He reached over to his bag pulling out a condom and slipped it on . He then enter her gently and start thrusting in and out of her getting fast and harder as he went . Soon both of them were making love to each other until they came and they laid on the bed together in each others arms for awhile letting themselves calm down from the wave of emotions and energy .

" I love you , Maria Kanellis . " Roode said .

" I love you to Bobby Roode , my Canadian Comfort . " Maria said smiling .

" Canadian Comfort , " Roode said as both of them laughed together .


	15. Corrupt Criminal Doctor

_A/N : So , Bobby and Maria got cozy together in that last chapter . Let see what mayhem we can deal with in the coming up chapter . _

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the wrestlers . I do not own the Hook Man . I do own the Mad Doctor , Stan , the Cannibal , and the story ._

Chapter 15 : Corrupt Criminal Doctor

**Storm ' s Hotel Room **

Soon , Bobby and Maria walked back into the Cowboy ' s hotel room . Everyone was getting ready to explore the hotel .

" So , we are going to search for AJ and Shane now ? " Bobby asked .

" Yes , we are . Storm is loading his pistols up with salt and making salt bullets for extra ammo . The Naturals and Bad Influence went down and got extra salt from the kitchen while you and Maria were away . " Chris said looking at the two of them knowingly .

" Okay , then lets go save them and get out of this place . " Bobby said .

" Yeah, so that means figuring out where the old air vents of the asylum meet with new ones of the hotel . " Storm said .

" But we are sticking together unless something comes up . We don ' t need everyone getting killed or disappearing on us . " Jarrett said .

" Agreed . " Maria said holding Bobby ' s hand .

" Alright we ' re ready , everyone out . " Chris said as the others filed out of the Cowboy ' s hotel room .

" Maybe the next time everyone hangs out in my hotel room it won ' t be because of monster and undead things haunting the hotel . " James said .

" Cat ' s not allowed to book anymore hotels . " Bad Influence called in to the room .

" Agreed . " Team 3D said .

" Yeah, I ' ll let Jarrett do the booking . " Chris said .

" That something all of us can agree on Chris . " Jarrett said .

Soon everyone was out of Storm ' s hotel room and as Maria and Bobby left Storm put a hand on both of their shoulders .

" I ' m happy for the both of you . " James said before pulling the door closed .

" Thanks Storm , " Bobby and Maria both said .

All of the wrestlers were searching the hotel for where the air vents start and the part of the hotel that was connected to the old asylum part .

" Man this is like finding a needle in haystack . " Chase said .

" Chase is right we ' ve searched everywhere . " Petey agreed .

" We can ' t give up , it has to be around here somewhere . " Chris said .

" Sure could use a clue though . " Devine looking at the hallway in front of them .

" Like that ? " Andy asked pointing at a door that Stan just exitted from .

" Yeah , like that . " Chris said .

" Stan , " Bad Influence whispered .

" I got this . " Andy said walking up to Stan and grabbing him by the throat and slamming him into the wall .

" Not you again , hey , look now is not a good time for this . That Hook Man is out there somewhere and he is mad at being woke up from his slumber . " Stan said turning into the hunchback .

" What ? I thought the Mad Doctor controlled all of you creeps ? " Chris questioned Stan .

" No just me and he tries to control the Cannibal , but the Hook Man is something totally different . " Stan answered just as scratching was heard in the walls .

" Oh no , Andy bring him away from the walls . " Chris said .

Andy threw Stan away from the wall and then made to run away from the wall , but the Hook Man ' s hook hand sprang out from the wall leaving a gash on Andy ' s arm and grabbing hold of him with his actual hand , pulling Andy to the wall .

" Aaaahhh ! , this thing has a hold on me . " Andy screamed .

" Andy , " Chase grabbed his hands as Jarrett, Chris , Team 3D , Team Canada , Matt Morgan , Rhyno , and Samoa Joe grabbed hold pulling Andy from the wall .

" Storm , shoot the hand . " Jarrett said .

" Right , " Storm said , pulling out his salt bullet filled pistols and shot the hand that was trying to pull Andy through the wall and it disappeared .

The wrestlers keeping Andy from going through the wall and Andy fell back on the ground .

" Man this is not what I signed up for . " A1 said .

" Owww , " Andy said holding his arm that was gushing blood out .

" Andy , " Chase said holding his buddy .

" Where is that first aid kit ? " Gunner asked

" Here , " Kazarian threw it to Gunner .

Gunner opened the first aid kit , pulled out gauze and medical tape , handing them to Chase .

" Wrap his wound up and put pressure on the wound , so , he won ' t bleed out . " Gunner said to Chase .

" Right , " Chase put the gauze on the wound and use the tape to hold the gauze in place . He then put pressure on Andy ' s wound , but he was still bleeding out .

" Now what , he is still bleeding ? " Petey asked .

Gunner looked around and then spotted Chris ' s belt .

" Chris , give me your belt . " Gunner said .

" What ? Why ? " Chris asked curiously taking off his belt .

" I ' m going to use it to cut off the blood flow from Andy ' s heart to his arm . " Gunner said , putting the belt around Andy ' s shoulder and tightened it as tight as it would go and that stopped the bleeding .

" He ' s not bleeding anymore , but we need to find away to stitch up his arm so he won ' t continue to get worse . " Storm said .

" I can handle it from here . " Stan said making all of them look at him .

" I will not let you touch my friend . " Chris glared at Stan .

" Me either . " Chase agreed .

" I owe him my life . " Stan said . Chris and Chase looked at each other and stepped back but kept their eyes on Stan . Stan started cleaning Andy ' s arm and stitching him up .

" But , aren ' t you dead ? How can you be living if you are dead ? " Daniels asked .

" I am both , the Doctor , the Cannibal , and myself are trapped here by the Hook Man . He is in charge of the asylum , he was the original Doctor , he lost his hand in a riot that broke out in the asylum and the only way to repair it was to give him the hook hand . But , he grew angrier and angrier until one day he went into a terrible rampage , his mind was cloud with rage and hate . He started enjoying the torture he did to the criminals , because they were the ones he was in charge of . The one you call the Mad Doctor treats those that are not mentally stable and disabled . I was one of those classified as disabled , because of my hunchback , my parents didn ' t like the sight of my back and didn ' t like other people knowing I was different or abnormal as they called me . So , they sent me to live in the asylum , the Doctor is a bit old fashion , he doesn ' t appreciate disobedience , so , he came up with corporal punishment to deal with those who wouldn ' t do what he asked or caused to much trouble . " Stan explained

" Corporal punishment is that what he did to me ? " Chris asked .

" Yes , I told you not to make him angry , but you did . The Doctor only does regular doctor practices , he wouldn ' t have hurt you . " Stan said .

" But , it did hurt us . " Jackie said .

" You got to realize the doctor is from a different era , what you think of as medical practices now is a lot different then when I was growing up and even when the Doctor was growing up . The Doctor took me into his own home when he realized I wasn ' t sick , he knew all that was different was my back . He realized how smart I was and how much I could help the younger patients that were scared when their parents dumped them in the asylum . None of us wanted that and all of us including the doctor and the Cannibal would love nothing more than to be free of this place , but the Hook Man is keeping us from leaving , he won ' t let anyone free . " Stan explained .

" So , why did he take me and hold me for a week ? And why did he take Jackie ? And make AJ and Shane disappear ? " Chris asked .

" Your strength and energy , the Doctor has been trying to fight the Hook Man for years but the fight has drained him . He finally was getting the courage to take on the Hook Man , but with his strength not that same as it once was he knew the Hook Man would win . So , I made the original Hotel Manager put a five star add out so that someone would see the add and come to us . That ' s when you showed up bringing wrestlers with you , the Doctor knew you guys would have the strength he needed to remove the Hook Man from the hotel and we wouldn ' t have to be stuck here for eternity . I hate this place . " Stan started wailing , tears rolling down his face .

" Why didn ' t you tell me to begin with ? Someone could ' ve helped without all of the trouble you put me and my friends through . " Chris said .

" If I had shown you my true form to begin with would you have stayed or ran from the hotel ? " Stan asked .

" You have a point . " Chris said .

" Your friend will be okay , but I have to go , the Doctor needs me . " Stan disappeared .

" Wha - What happened to me ? " Andy asked waking up .

" Andy , you nearly joined the dead here in the hotel . The Hook Man nearly killed you . " James said .

" How did I survive ? " Andy asked .

" Stan patched you up for saving him from the Hook Man . " Petey said .

" Andy , don ' t ever do that to me again . I thought I had lost my best friend and it nearly gave me a heart attack . " Chase said hugging Andy .

" I ' m okay , lets find AJ and Shane . " Andy said .

" Right , " The others agreed .

As they began walking down the hall of the hotel , Chris was deep in thought . He thought the Doctor and Stan were evil , but now it seemed like the Hook Man was the one keeping them locked up in the hotel and even the dead patients that once lived in the asylum were afraid of him . So , what could they do to get rid of the Hook Man and make all of this madness stop and all of them get out safe .


	16. Fallout Shelter

_A/N : Wow , what a turn of events , the Doctor and Stan aren ' t so bad after all . It was the Hook Man who caused the problems in the asylum and now causing problems in the hotel . Speaking of the Hook Man , Andy Douglas nearly lost an arm . _

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the wrestlers . I do not own the Hook Man . I do own the Mad Doctor , Stan , the Cannibal , and the story . _

Chapter 16 : Fallout Shelter

**Hotel Hallway **

" This hallway goes on forever . " Devine said .

" Yeah it does . " A1 agreed .

The wrestlers were still searching for a way to get down into the medical labs and dungeon area that belonged to the old asylum , but nothing so far . They were now down a long , dark hall that seemed to be apart of the older part of the building .

" Hey , what is that ? " Andy asked his arm now in a sling . He walked over to an open space in the walls .

" This must be the original elevator shaft for the asylum . " Matt Hardy realized .

The elevator started coming up .

" Someone is on their way up here . " Rhyno said as everyone step back from the elevator shaft .

The elevator stopped and Stan got off dragging a passed out Coach Scott D ' Amore behind him .

" Goodness me how much does this guy weigh ? He really needs to lay off the carbs it will hurt him one day . " Stan said .

" Coach , " Team Canada said picking him up , he was wet from saliva .

" Eww , he is covered in drool . " Eric said .

" I had to get the Cannibal to cough him up . Come on down this way , your friends are through here . " Stan said .

" Okay , Naturals , Team Canada , Maria , stay here and help the Coach , we ' ll go find AJ and Shane , then we will figure out a way out of this hotel . " Jarrett said .

" Right , " Team Canada said .

" Okay , " Maria agreed .

" Why us ? " Chase and Andy both asked .

" Because Andy only has one good arm and someone needs to stay up here and help Team Canada , I need you two to do that for us . " Jarrett answered .

" Fine , we ' ll stay . " Chase said .

" Yeah , " Andy agreed .

" I ' ll stay to , they may need somebody that can shoot the Hook Man if he gets to close . " Gunner said .

" Sounds good , take these . " Storm pulled out two of his spare pistols and handed them to Gunner .

" Right , " Gunner said .

" Alright everyone else , lets go down and find AJ and Shane . " Jeff Hardy said .

" We ' re on it . " Devon agreed

The wrestlers going with Chris and Jarrett got on the elevator with Stan and he pressed the button to go down .

" So , we need to keep an eye on the walls for the Hook Man . " Bobby said .

" That ' s the plan . " Chase said .

**Down in the Basement .**

The wrestlers in the elevator got off when they reached the floor in the basement . They looked around at the creepy place and could here the cars on the street .

" This place runs under the street outside . " Edge said listening to the cars go by .

" Yes , it does and I think I found away to get the people out of the hotel . " Chris said .

" How ? " Jarrett and Storm both asked .

" Fallout shelter . " Chris said walking over to it .

" How do we get it open ? " Rhyno asked pushing on it .

" Break it open . " Raven said picking up an axe .

" Not a bad idea . Hey , Bad Influence , Elix . " Chris said .

" What ? " Daniels , Skipper , and Kaz both asked .

" Go upstairs and tell Gunner , Team Canada , Maria , and The Naturals to round up everyone else in the hotel and our stuff in the Cowboy ' s hotel room and get them out of here through the fall out shelter . " Chris said .

" Right , " Daniels said as he , Elix , and Kaz got back on the elevator and went back up to the floor they were on to tell the others the plan .

**Top Floor **

Gunner , Team Canada , The Naturals , and Maria were on the top floor , watching the walls when they heard the Coach stirring .

" What happened to me ? " Coach asked .

" You got eaten by a Cannibal and then this little guy named Stan had the Cannibal cough you up and now we are watching the walls to make sure the Hook Man doesn ' t come and kill us all . " Chase answered .

" That thing was a cannibal , dang , I was almost lunch meat . " Coach said .

" Yep , " Team Canada all said as they heard the elevator come back up to the floor they were on .

Elix Skipper , Christopher Daniels , and Frankie Kazarian got off .

" What happened ? Where are the others ? " Andy asked .

" New plan , we are going to wake everyone else up and get them out of the hotel by a fallout shelter in the basement. Come on , lets go . " Elix said .

" Sounds like a plan . " Gunner said

" Chris also said for us to get our stuff out of the Cowboy ' s room . I got the key card . " Daniels held up the card and then put it safely in his pocket .

" Alright lets go . " Petey said and they ran to get everyone out of the hotel and the stuff from Storm ' s hotel room .


	17. Elevater Trouble Shoot Out

_A/N : Finally , good news for the wrestlers a way out of the hotel . Now to the story , I hope you guys are enjoy it . Please read and review , I will love you for it , thx . _

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the wrestlers . I do not own the Hook Man . I do own the Mad Doctor , Stan , the Cannibal , and the story ._

Chapter 17 : Elevator Trouble Shoot Out

**Hotel **

Soon everyone in the hotel was up and ready to leave the haunted hotel and The Naturals had the hotel , laundry basket filled up with everyone ' s belongings in the Cowboy ' s room . A1 and Bobby was pushing it , because they put Coach in the basket to keep him from passing out on them and to keep them from having to carry the Coach .

" Come on everyone we need to get out of the hotel . " Bobby called leading them to the elevator shaft .

They all got to the elevator when they heard scratching and saw scratch marks appear in the wall coming closer to them .

" Everyone don ' t touch the walls . " Gunner said .

" Start loading the elevator shaft , with our belongings going last . " Roode said to Chase and Johnny .

" Right , everyone on , until it reaches full capacity . One at a time . " Chase said letting them on .

The Hook Man getting closer until he popped out and everyone started screaming . Gunner pointed one of the pistols at him and shot the Hook Man in the face causing the monster to vanish .

" Chase , Johnny go down with the first ones . " Andy said .

" Chase , take one of Cowboy ' s pistols in case you guys are followed . " Gunner said handing one of the pistols to Chase .

" Right , be careful guys . " Chase said letting the elevator down .

Once the elevator reached the bottom with the first load , they found Raven chopping at the last bit of the fallout shelter and then kicked it open .

" Alright everyone out and get to the arena . " Chris said .

Everyone started leaving , it took awhile for the guys to get everyone on the elevator and out of the fallout shelter . But , finally the last ones were on which was Gunner , Team Canada , Maria , The Naturals , and the laundry basket carrying their belongings and Coach D ' Amore . As the elevator was going down they heard scratching on the wall .

" Oh , no , the Hook Man is coming to the elevator . " A1 called .

" We got it . " Gunner and Chase both said keeping an eye on the scratches .

" I got down here . " Storm said pulling both of his pistols out and watched for the Hook Man to appear .

He appeared in the elevator scratching and clawing the hook hand at everyone .

" Aaahhh ! " Maria and the guys in the elevator shaft screamed .

" Hang on guys . " Gunner said .

" Get away from us . " Johnny kicked the thing in the face making it charge right at Devine .

" Johnny . " Eric called , but Chase put a salt bullet through the Hook Man making him vanish before it could get Devine .

Chase allowed the elevator to go the rest of the way down as everyone got off .

" Thanks Chase . " Devine said .

" No problem . " Chase said .

" Okay , guys get out of here , we will find AJ and Shane . " Chris looked at the majority of the guys .

" I ' m not leaving you , Chris . " James said .

" Me either . " Jarrett said .

" We need to find AJ and Shane . " Daniels and Kaz stood up .

" You guys need an extra shooter . " Gunner said .

" We ' re in . " The Hardys , Rhyno , Raven , and Team 3D said .

" Me too . " Elix Skipper and Lance Hoyt said .

" Okay , everyone else out . " Chris said and the rest of the guys left .

" Here you guys will need this more than we will . " Chase handing back the pistol that belonged to the Cowboy . Gunner took the pistol along with the one he already was carrying .

" Good luck guys , " Andy said as they left Chris and the others .

" Now lets find AJ and Shane . " James said .

" Right , " Bad Influence said .

" Stan , do you know how to get to the medical labs and the dungeon ? " Chris asked the hunchback .

" Yes , follow me . " Stan said leading them to the lab and dungeon of the asylum .

The guys followed Stan to the aylum part of the hotel .


	18. The Asylum

_A/ N : So , everyone except for the ones trying to find AJ and Shane are out of the hotel now . Please Read and Review , thx ._

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the wrestlers . I do not own the Hook Man . I do own the Mad Doctor , Stan , the Cannibal , and the Story ._

Chapter 18 : The Asylum

**Asylum **

America ' s Most Wanted , Jeff Jarrett , Bad Influence , Gunner , The Hardys , Rhyno , Raven , Team 3D , Elix Skipper , and Lance Hoyt were now the only wrestlers and only ones left in the hotel/asylum besides the ones haunting the building . They were being lead through the asylum part of the building by Stan who was very aware of where he was going . He lead them through many parts of the building .

" We are very deep underground now . " Stan said .

" Stan , where is the Doctor ? We haven ' t seen him in a while now . " Chris questioned .

" Captured by the Hook Man . It was the Hook Man who caused your two friends to be sucked into the floor . Although the Doctor wanted your friends , when the Hook Man woke up , the Doctor was weakened from trying to transform himself into you . " Stan said .

" What !? He was trying to turn himself into me ? " Chris asked .

" Temporarily , so , he could deal with the Hook Man . You were going to get your strength back eventually when the Doctor was through , but he never got the chance . It was me who freed you and Jackie . I saw the Hook Man come and take the Doctor away somewhere and knew if he found the two of you that he would kill the both of you . So , I disguised myself as the Doctor and then as Chris to let your friends know where to find you . " Stan said .

" So , the Doctor I was talking to earlier was you ? " James asked .

" Yes , it was me . " Stan said .

" So , why does the Hook Man wanted AJ and Shane ? " Daniels asked .

" Same reason the Doctor wanted them . He needs strength , when this place is closed down for months and years at a time , all of us need some extra strength to be able to move about the asylum . The hotel staff helps most of the time , but for the big guys like the Doctor , Hook Man , Cannibal , and myself we need stronger people at times , usually the people staying in the hotel provide that . But , eventually so little came to this hotel because of dropped ratings and everything moving , so , we have to get creative in our ways of getting people here . Normally the four of us stay far away from each other because it drains us to be that close becaue our energy feeds off of each other . The Hook Man normally stays asleep until ruckus starts happening , reason the Doctor does the tests and punishments to the patients down in the labs . The sound takes longer to travel . The Hook Man stays at the very top of the hotel . Cannibal in the kitchen and I run the hotel hallways . " Stan explained .

" Cannibal in the kitchen ? " Elix asked .

" He prefers meats and meat stays around the kitchen , so , he can get it freely and much easier there than in the rest of the hotel . Hook Man is furthest away from sound and Doctor furthest away from the Hook Man . I get to mingle with the patriots of the hotel , I like people . " Stan said as they walked into what looked to be a hospital area of the asylum .

" Where are we ? " Jeff Hardy asked .

" The medical labs . " Stan said .

" Chris , do you recognize any of this man ? " Lance Hoyt asked .

" No , I was asleep when ever they moved me . " Chris answered .

" Why ? " Jarrett asked .

" The Doctor prefers it , he says its easier to move patients when they are not fighting him . " Stan said .

" Make sense . " Devon Dudley said .

" We are not that far from the dungeon , but keep quiet we don ' t want the Hook Man knowing we are in here . " Stan said .

" Good idea . " Daniels agreed .

Stan lead them through the hospital to a big door that had a picture of stairs on it . He opened the door and everyone went in .

" We need to go down the stairs , but don ' t go all the way to the bottom . The boiler room is in there and its very dangerous , the criminal poltergeist are down there and they are very dangerous and mischievous .

" Okay , lead on . " Chris said .

" Right , this way . " Stan said leading them down the stairs . It was a long way down to the next to the bottom floor .

They started to hear cries for help as they got down to the next to the bottom platform . The screams got louder and louder .

" That ' s AJ and Shane ' s screams . " Kazarian realized .

Then they heard scratching on the wall .

" The Hook Man is in there , James , Gunner , you guys in first I want you to shoot the Hook Man . " Chris said .

" Right , " James and Gunner both said .

" Team 3D and Rhyno , get AJ and Shane out of here once we get them down , the rest of you follow them . " Chris said .

" Of course , " Bubba Ray said .

" What are you going to do ? " Rhyno asked .

" Get rid of the hotel and the asylum . " Chris said .

" How exactly ? " Matt Hardy asked .

" Don ' t know yet , but I will think of something . Raven , you still got that axe ? " Chris asked .

" Yeah , I do . " Raven pulled the axe out .

" I ' ll take it once you guys leave . " Chris said .

" Of course , Cat . " Raven agreed .

" Now lets go rescue AJ and Shane . " Chris said .

" Right , " The others agreed .

James and Gunner took the lead , they looked at each other before going in .

" You ready to go to war with the Hook Man , Marine . " James asked Gunner .

" Only if you are Cowboy . " Gunner said .

" Semper Fi , Gunner " Storm smiled .

" Hoorah , " Gunner said .

As both Gunner and the Cowboy lead the charge into the dungeon against the Hook Man , pistols ready to take the monster down .


	19. Deadly Game

_A/N : The last part of the previous chapter with the Marine stuff . I did that for my brother , he went through basic training in the Marines , so , I hope it wasn ' t to much . _

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the wrestlers . I do not own the Hook Man . I own the Mad Doctor , Stan , the Cannibal , and the story ._

Chapter 19 : Deadly Game

**Asylum Dungeon **

Storm and Gunner went into the dungeon with the others behind them watching every corner and wall around them until they came to a door . They looked in through the glass window of the door and could see a room with bars , and AJ Styles and Shane Helms both chained to the ceiling by their wrists . From what they could tell both of them had been tortured by the Hook Man , because they ' re bodies were in pretty rough shape . Then Storm spotted him , right there in front of AJ was none other than the Hook Man glaring at both of his prisoners and he had his hook hand raised about to strike AJ down , when Storm kicked the door open and both him and Gunner went in making the Hook Man stop and look right at them .

" Back away from my friends , creep . " James said glaring at the Hook Man showing no fear what so ever of the monster .

The Hook Man disappeared going into the walls .

" Okay , you want to play hide and seek with us , then we will play . " Gunner said as scratch marks appeared in the wall , first on one side and then the other side.

The Hook Man wrote a message saying :

_Fine We ' ll Play and When I Finish My Deadly Game , I Will Kill You All and You Will Be My Slaves For Eternity . _

" Not if we have anything to say about it . Everybody stay away from the walls . " James said .

" But , someone needs to get AJ and Shane down , Storm . " Elix said .

" Fine , but no one go in alone and watch the scrape marks on the walls . " Gunner said .

" Okay , guys , go in . " Chris said , as the others went in the dungeon .

" AJ , Shane , hang on we will get you down and out of here . " Kazarian said .

" Glad to see you guys . " AJ said .

" We thought we were goners . " Shane said .

" No , we just had to figure out where you guys were at , this place is like a maze and full of hidden rooms . " Elix said .

" We need to cut these chains off . " Jarrett said .

" How much room is between the chains ? " Raven asked .

" Quite a bit , why ? " Rhyno asked .

" Everybody , except for Wildcat move back . Cat , hold them in place . " Raven said pulling the ax out .

" Right , hang on AJ . " Chris said holding AJ from moving around .

Raven swung the ax at the chains holding AJ and the chains broke , but Chris caught him before he could fall all the way to the floor .

" You okay , AJ ? " Chris asked .

" Yeah thanks . " AJ said .

" Bubba hold Shane , " Raven said .

" Got it , " Bubba said grabbing hold of Shane as scratches were heard and scratch marks in the wall was seen coming straight to them .

The Hook Man appeared right as Raven cut the chains holding Shane Helms , which made both Shane and Bubba fall back on the floor . As the ax that Raven was holding went straight through the Hook Man causing him to disappear in a cloud of ash .

" What happened ? " Storm and Gunner both asked .

" Spirits and monsters hate iron just as much as they hate salt . It like fire going through them , it won ' t kill them , but it will make them disappear for awhile . " Stan explained .

" Good to know , " Raven said .

" So , you didn ' t know if it would work ? " Rhyno asked .

" No , I was just going on instinct Rhyno . " Raven said .

" Hey , remind me to put you down as the craziest dude , I have ever met . " Bubba Ray looked at Raven as he was getting up .

" Hmm , I think you and my brother would be in the same category then . " Matt added .

" Okay , everyone out of the asylum and back through the fallout shelter . I will take the ax and deal with the hotel and asylum . " Chris said .

Bubba Ray picked up Shane and Rhyno picked up AJ and they all started leaving back to the fallout shelter with Gunner leading with the pistols ready . But , one person didn ' t budge and that was Cowboy James Storm .

" Storm , go with the others . " Chris said .

" Not happening , " James said .

" What ? Why not ? " Chris asked .

" Chris , you are my family and I don ' t leave my family behind . Since the day AMW was created when ever there was a problem we worked them out together . That doesn ' t stop just because we both are wrestling in our singles career now . We may not still be a tag team , but you are still my partner , my best friend , my brother and I will fight with you and have your back through thick and thin . So , either we are in this together or I drag your ass out of here . Your choice , Cat . " James said looking at the Wildcat .

" Dude you are crazy . " Chris said .

" Yeah , I know . So , what ' s your choice ? Come on , Chris , you and I both know that you can ' t do this without your buckaroo . " James smiling at Chris as he used his original catch phrase from when AMW first got together .

" Okay , lets do this , Cowboy . " Chris held his hand out .

Storm smiled at Chris and clasped hands with the Wildcat as both of them went in search for a way to destroy both the hotel and the asylum to get rid of the haunting place .


	20. Spiritually Cured

_A/N : So, AMW are alone in the asylum with the Hook Man and other spirits . I felt the last part of the previous chapter spoke volumes of the bond between Storm and Harris . So, without further hesitation lets continue the story ._

_Disclaimer: I do not own a_ny of the wrestlers . I do not own the Hook Man . I do own the Mad Doctor , Stan , the Cannibal , and the story . I do not own the song .

**" A Friend To Me " - Garth Brooks **

Chapter 20: Spiritually Cured

**Asylum / Hotel**

James Storm and Chris Harris were now the only ones left in the hotel with the ghost and spirits haunting the old asylum . James was loading his pistols back up with salt bullets and Chris was waiting on him swinging the ax to get a feel of the weapon he was using . Stan had disappeared to go in search of the Mad Doctor ' s location and make sure the Cannibal was still calm .

" Alright , I ' m done . " James said holding both pistols and making sure the spare bullets were close at hand .

" Then lets get rid of this place for good and take out the Hook Man . " Chris said holding the ax .

" So where do you think we should go first ? " James asked .

" Stan said something about the boiler room , lets go down there and see what ' s in it , Storm . " Chris answered .

" Yeah , but didn ' t Stan say the criminal spirits are down there ? " James asked .

" Yes , meaning if we go down there we need to be as careful as possible . You ready Cowboy ? " Chris asked .

" All I have to say is that they will be sorry about their damn luck when we are through with this place . " James said .

Both of them left the dungeon and walked down the last flight of stairs . They looked at the door that had _Danger : Boiler Room _written in red , then AMW took one look at each other to make sure both of them were ready and went to go into the room . But , Stan pulled them both back .

" Are you two crazy or what ? I said don ' t go into the boiler room the criminals are cutthroat individuals that will kill you where you stand . Do both of you want to end up like us ? Dead and stuck in this horrible place . " Stan looked at them .

" Stan we have to go in there , this maybe the only place to get rid of the Hook Man and everything . Yes , its a bit crazy , but my partner and I are use to crazy . So , either help us or stay here , but we are going in the boiler room . " Chris said .

Wildcat looked at Storm who had the same look in his eyes as Chris . The look told Chris that he wasn ' t about to leave either and knew they both may not make it out alive . But , Chris had to ask .

" Storm , if you want to turn back now I won ' t hold it against you . I rather you leave me here to do this on my own , then ask you to risk your life to do something this dangerous . You have a family to take care of where I do not . So , this is your last chance to turn back , my brother . " Chris said .

The Cowboy looked at Chris seriously wondering why he wanted him to leave and then he noticed what the Doctor thought maybe ill with Chris . Wildcat had been through so much since leaving TNA , from the WWE degrading him and breaking him down trying to hurt his spirit which stressed Chris out for months to being brought back to TNA for one match and not being allowed to stay in the place that was his home for so many years . Chris ' s soul was hurting and aching to be needed again to be able to reach its full potential and Chris himself wasn ' t about to let something else happen to the point where it would be to much for him .

" Chris , whatever happens know one thing you will always be my best friend and you don ' t have to live with regret of what happens here . If I die beside you then I done my job , you are just as much family to me as my wife and kids. You are my brother and that won ' t ever change . Also know that all of us have been through rough spots in our lives and you don ' t have to keep holding it in or back from your friends . We both will make it through this , because we watch each others back , no one can take out America ' s Most Wanted when we work as team . Just like Impact will always be home to you and until you let all of the crap go that WWE put you through and start being the Wildcat I knew when we first met then you won ' t ever be able to return to TNA like you want to . " James said .

" How do you know that ? " Chris asked curiously .

" Because I can see it in you . I can see what you are trying to hide and what you are holding in . Chris its hurting you spiritually and I can 100% guarantee I am not the only one in this asylum right now who can see it . Do you remember the song we use to listen to before we would go out for a big match ? " James asked .

" Yeah , I do , it sounded so much like us . " Chris said .

" We have a few minutes before we have to go in . " James said sitting on the bottom step far from the wall .

" Sure , " Chris said sitting next to James also far away from the wall .

James pulled out his phone and found that song and played it for him and Chris :

_Well you and I_  
><em>We ' re buddies<em>  
><em>And we ' ve been since we first met<em>  
><em>Me and you<em>  
><em>Well we ' ve sure been through<em>  
><em>Our share of laughter and regret<em>

_Lord knows we ' ve had our bad days_  
><em>And more than once we ' ve disagreed<em>  
><em>But you ' ve always been a friend to me<em>

_You can be so stubborn_  
><em>There ' s times I think you just like to fight<em>  
><em>And I hope and pray<em>  
><em>I live to see a day<em>  
><em>When you say I might be right<em>

_And there ' s times I ' d rather kill you_  
><em>Than listen to your honesty<em>  
><em>But you ' ve always been a friend to me<em>

_You ' ve always been_  
><em>Time and again<em>  
><em>The one to take my hand<em>  
><em>And show to me it ' s okay to be<em>  
><em>Just the way I am<em>  
><em>With no apology<em>

_Oh you ' ve always been_  
><em>And you will ' til God knows when<em>  
><em>Yes you ' ve always been a friend to me <em>

" That is definitely our song . You ' re right I have been bottling up my stress since my WWE run , but I never thought it would take so much of a hold on me Storm . I have to see and hear that God awful name when I look on the internet or even just in interviews people bring it up and I wish I could just let that memory die and go back to being the Wildcat . But , its like this constant cloud hanging over me and everytime I think its gone , it dumps rain on me to remind me its still there . " Chris said .

" Sometimes the bad parts of our lives makes us stronger people and when you push the problem aside like its no big deal it causes your spirit to suffer . But , when you fight through with your head raised high and a smile on your face and an open mind that whatever you went through happened for a reason and deal with the problem taking it head on , your spirit will get stronger and then nothing will hurt you . You can ' t give up , giving up is a sign of death where fighting and facing problems with a positive mind is a sign of life . That ' s the difference in the Hook Man and the Mad Doctor . " Stan said .

" What ? " Chris asked .

" The Mad Doctor is your lack of confidence , the one who tries to reawaken the Wildcat that was hidden from you for so long after what you went through in WWE . You tried to start over to get back your strength and look for everyway to add to that strength . But in the end you dodge the problem instead of taking it head on which ends up hurting you in the end . You give a lot of effort but none of it works because of you constantly try to run away from getting hurt again . " Stan said .

" Wait , are you saying that I created the Mad Doctor and the Hook Man ? " Chris asked in disbelief .

" Yes , you did and everything else including the hotel and asylum . " James said .

" But , how is the Hook Man anything like me ? I have never hurt my friends . " Chris said .

" The Hook Man is your doubts and fears Chris , you created the Hook Man and the rage that filled him , you created the anger that made up his being and attacked everyone that has tried to help you . Trying to remove Maria from Bobby not knowing if he was good enough for her or even attacking Andy for trying to help you get your head back on straight after WWE. You even tried to make James leave because you didn ' t want him to see how much you are hurting inside from what you went through because you fear it may hurt him and you wouldn ' t want to live with the regret of hurting your best friend . And just like the Hook Man you tried to shut everyone out with your doubts and fears that you fell into a deep slumber away from any sound that would disrupt your hibernation by anything that sounds like your past because you fear it will hurt you again and those you care about most . " Stan informed the Wildcat .

" Then what must I do ? " Chris said .

" Look deep inside of yourself for that kid that once loved what he did and who he was , the one who wasn ' t afraid to take on the world and work hard for what he wanted in life . You never allowed anyone to come in between you and your dreams and when you faced a problem you faced it head on and with no fear . You took the negative and the positive and used them both to make up who you are and that turned you into the true Wildcat . He is still in you somewhere , but you have to find him and awaken him , because no one else can do it for you . " James said .

James and Stan both vanished and so did the hotel and old asylum everything faded into nothing but a pitch , black room that had a small unlit candle in the middle of the room . Chris then realized that deep in himself was a darkness that had been there since he left WWE , he wanted so much to be back home in TNA that he stressed himself out by pushing himself to the point that wrestling wasn ' t as fun as it was when he was 25 and just breaking into the wrestling world .

Chris focused for a moment on everything that happened to him , the good , the bad , and the ugly . From the moment he started training back home in Fort Wright , Kentucky to wrestling on the Indies until he was picked up by WCW . He thought about the short six month period that he was in WCW that made up part of his career where he was the R & B security (Russo and Bischoff Security ) , his first time doing the fake version of the Crow Sting , and the Saturday Night Wildside Shows . Then after WCW folded he thought of his Nashville days where he wrestled once again on the Indies show waiting for something new to come along where he could once again have his chance to do what he loved on the TV screen , Nashville was where he met Storm and where he and Storm tried out against each other at the Nashville Fairgrounds in front of Jeff Jarrett , Jerry Jarrett , and Bob Ryder to get spots on the TNA roster . He then thought of his foundest memories of when he was in TNA , the moments with Storm in AMW , winning his first NWA Tag Title , fight Sports Entertainment Extreme and facing Triple X in some classic matches including the first cage match and the Six Sides of Steel . The rivalry between AMW and the Naturals and the times in the Jarrett Army , he and Storm had so much fun backstage and hanging out building the foundation for TNA and the TNA tag team division that they didn ' t realize how fast the time went by . Then there Chris was facing Storm in one on one matches leading up to the big Texas Death Match against the Cowboy . Then he thought of his final year in TNA , wrestling in the big King of the Mountain match and then the match against Christian at Turning Point . He finally thought of his departure from TNA and going through the WWE developmental area and then his short painful time in the ECW brand of WWE and his departure from WWE . Now he was on the Indy scene again trying to rebuild what he lost and he even got a one night return match back in 2011 on TNA Impact . He weighed the good with the bad and analyzed both the negative and positive and realized he could use all of his experiences to become a better man and better wrestler , he could use them to finish out his career where ever the road took him and that he could one day return to TNA and become World Heavyweight Champion like he always want to be when he first stepped into TNA .

Chris then saw the big muscular cat staring at him and he realized that it was the Wildcat that had been apart of him for so long . Chris reached out to the Wildcat as the Wildcat reached out to him joining hand and paw together as one and then with a flash Chris woke up .

Chris looked around he was in a hospital bed hooked up to a breathing machine and other machines around him . He looked over and saw the Cowboy with his head resting on the bed . Chris moved his hand and put it on James ' s arm .

" Hmm , what , no Jarrett I am not leaving Chris ' s side . He is my best friend and brother I couldn ' t leave his side even if I wanted too . The nurses and doctors are going to have to drag me out . " James said .

Chris smiled and rubbed Storm ' s shoulder . He looked up and saw Chris was awake .

" Chris , you ' re awake . " Storm said .

Chris pointed at the tub in his mouth .

" Hang on , I will get the doctor . " James said , pressing the red button on the wall and calling for the doctor to come in .

The doctor came in and saw Chris was awake and he removed the breathing tube from Chris ' s mouth . Then the doctot checked all of Wildcat ' s vital signes to make sure he was fine.

" Sir , do you know who you are ? " The Doctor asked .

" Yes , sir , I am Wildcat , Christopher Eric Harris , I am from Fort Wright , Kentucky and I am a seven time NWA World Tag Team Wrestling Champion , 6 times with this goofy cowboy redneck beside me in a team known as America ' s Most Wanted . Do you need me to give you my autograph as well ? " Chris asked .

" Doctor he is perfectly fine , I hear that familiar sarcasm in my friends voice . " James said .

" Can you move your legs ? " The Doctor asked .

" Yeah , but it kind of hurts . " Chris said moving his legs .

" Good , we want you to at least be able to move and feel your legs instead of nothing at all . Well I will come and check on you later , sir . " The Doctor said and then left .

" James , what happpened to me ? Why am I in a hospital ? " Chris asked .

" You were in a car wreck , we were all suppose to go to Jarrett ' s charity wrestling event coming up and you were on your way to the arena when a drunk driver hit your car . We thought we lost you , I thought I lost you . " James said hugging Chris .

" For a minute there I thought I had lost myself too . I am sorry for worrying you and being an ass to you these past two years . All of the mess I ' ve been through , I forgot who I truely was and I am Wildcat Chris Harris and you are my brother through thick and thin . " Chris said .

" Glad you finally see it , but what happened to make you have a change of heart all of a sudden ? " James asked .

" You wouldn ' t believe me if I told you . " Chris said .

" Try me , I really want to know . " James said bouncing up and down like a kid .

" Okay , okay , I will tell you over a cold beer . " Chris said .

" Yippee , cold beer , I tried to sneak one in here for you but Jarrett and Andy Douglas had to pry it from my hands . I should of kicked both of them in the face for it , but then they said , Storm you are not allowed to have beer in the hospital . So , I said I was bringing it to you . But , still , Storm beer is not allowed in the hospital . I think who ever made that stupid rule was doped up on the funny stuff . " James said .

Chris laughed and shook his head at the Cowboy , his best friend and brother would never change and he wouldn ' t want it any other way . Chris was now cured both mentally and spiritually of everything that had happened to him and soon he would be cured physically from the car wreck to go and do what he loved . Chris was once again a wrestler from a kids heart , the Wildcat lived once again and all of that other stuff just made him that much stronger . Watch out wrestling world Wildcat , Chris Harris is back and better than he has ever been and somebody will be declared guilty and get the Catatonic very soon .

_A/N : Well that is all of this story . Hotel of Horrors took a lot long than expect but its now finished . I wanted this to be a story of how Chris found the true Wildcat in himself after what WWE put him through . So , guys I will say it , like Chris has said it so many times , ' His name is not Braden Walker , his name is Wildcat , Chris Harris . ' Thank you for reading and please take the time to review the story . __Wolfgirl2013 thank you reading , reviewing , and sticking with me while I finish this story . _


End file.
